The Sins of the Daughter
by Kelbear1717
Summary: Sequel to Child, Interrupted. With the threat of the Reapers imminent on the Horizon, Shepard and her daughter, Cass, must find a way to repair the rift that has grown between them, all while trying to survive the war between man and machine. Set during Mass Effect 3.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Child, Interrupted; So if you haven't read that, I suggest you go there first. **

* * *

"We need to get out of here! The station is crawling with Cerberus!" Cass exclaimed, the girl was a site to see; her newly cut, shoulder length hair was matted with blood, as well as the left side of her face was stained a deep red. The red and black light armor was no longer shining, but scuffed and covered in marks from stray bullets and fighting. There were dark circle visible under her light blue eyes, eyes that glistened with rage and panic.

"You don't think I know that!" Aria cried in frustration, the Asari looking much less worse for wear than the seventeen year old.

"If Cerberus gets their hands on either of us, do you think they'd let us live? Cause they fucking won't. And this Petrov will want to play with us before he ships us off to the illusive bastard."

"Fuck!" Aria relented, bringing up her omni tool to send the command. "It's over; we're retreating. Abandon Omega if you want to live."

"Okay," Cass sighed, part of her relieved, "Let's get to the shuttle. Hopefully we can get to the citadel without dying."

* * *

"How did we not see this coming?" Aria scowled staring down at the floor from her seat in the ship; looking up at her young companion she frowned further. "You look like shit."

"Well, if I wasn't busy defending your ass, then I probably wouldn't be bleeding to death right now." Cass sneered.

"That can't all be your blood; you'd be on the floor if it was." Aria rolled her eyes.

Cass shifted her arms across her chest; "Well, next time I gut someone with my blade, I'll try not to sever a major artery."

"Clean up before we get to the citadel." The Asari instructed, "I hardly want to be the one to explain your current state of dress."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Aria's lips pursed, not many people were allowed to talk to her like that, but this kid had spirit and was a major asset in more ways than one.

"I'm gonna go find a first aid kit, I'm pretty sure 50% of my body is medigel and I'm pretty sure if I use anymore I'll overdose." Cass stated, wiping more blood out of her eyes.

Aria didn't respond, but just let her head fall into her hands. This day was bullshit.

* * *

Cass grimaced as she removed some of her armor to get at some of her more serious wounds; she luckily found a first aid kit in the small crevice they were using for storage in their tiny shuttle like ship. She couldn't believe that they had lost Omega to Cerberus; it hurt in way, the few days after her mother had left her with Liara she returned to Omega, her home in a way, and now it was gone; lost to Cerberus, and it fucking sucked. She should have seen this coming, they should have seen this coming; of course Cerberus would be making moves against everyone now, especially with the threat of Reapers on the horizon. Sure, no one had attacked yet, but it was only a matter of time, Cass knew that much even if the rest of the galaxy didn't.

Especially since she had actually kept in contact with Liara this time around, her mother, however, was a different story. The commander had returned a few days after the "suicide" mission; and had actually gone on to do another favor for General Hackett; or at least that's what Liara told her. Again, her mother had saved the galaxy, or perhaps, just delayed the reaper attack but at the cost of an entire Batarian system; and after that, she got word that the woman had returned to the Alliance and has basically been in holding since she turned over the Normandy to them. The crew had scattered, all going they're own way; leaving the ship in the hands of the Alliance.

Liara had, fortunately enough for Cass, been unable to reach Shepard in "lockup," meaning her mother likely had no idea where she was nor able to contact her. The girl wanted very little to do with her mother, and her time on Omega playing guard to Aria took her mind off of all the anger she has toward the woman. The constant back and forth and in and out of her life was something Cass doubted she could stand any longer. If her mother wanted to continue to play the sacrificial lamb and feel bad about leaving her behind every time that was her problem; Cass wasn't going to put up with being left behind anymore, even if it was selfish.

But, to survive on your own, well, in Cass' mind, selfishness was necessary; because if she can't count on the only family she's ever had, then who can you count on? So, she had to become colder and stronger, she had to let go; which is what she had done for the past 4 months.

She was alone, and even if it didn't always feel good, Cass knew it was for the best.

"We're docking, kid." A rough looking Batarian entered the small space on the deck where Cass was lying on a spare cargo trunk. "You alright?"

"Yeah, Narl. I'm fine." Cass replied nonchalantly, even though it was clear she was in quite a bit of pain.

"Sure." Narl looked unconvinced. "Aria says we may have to split up and head for the wards; it may be difficult to get through customs, um, with our track records."

"I'll be fine. Tell her to message me when she needs me, I'll probably head over to Huerta Memorial to get patched up."

"Got it."

"Okay, good luck, Narl." Cass half-smiled at him.

Sitting up, the teen gathered her bloodied armor and changed back into it before limping out the door toward the docks.

* * *

"Cassandra Shepard." Cass replied once more. "Do you need me to fucking spell it for you?"

The customs officer winced at the use of profanity; but then did her best to maintain a stiff smile. "No, I've got it now. Thank you."

"Good. Now can I go?" Cass rolled her eyes. They had already scanned her, why was this taking so long?

"Okay, I'm going to need you to go wait over there and then someone will speak with you momentarily." The woman explained, gesturing.

"Why?" Cass questioned, frustration rising.

"Just some… uh… formalities…"

"You're lying."

"No, sweetie, I just-"

"Cut the bullshit. Do you want to tell me what's going on or-"

"Cassandra Shepard." A armed C-sec officer crossed the threshold, stepping behind the angry girl; His weapon sheathed at his side, along with a Turian partner at his heels.

Cass groaned, her hands curled into fists as she whipped around to face the person who called her name. "WHAT?"

"You need to come with us." The officer stated seriously, his lips thinning into a stern line.

"Now why do I need to do that?"

"There's no time for questions right now." The Turian stepped forward wrapping a hand around the girl's upper arm, pulling her in the direction away from customs to the C-sec offices.

"The fuck?" Cass exclaimed, trying to tear her arm from the tightening grip. "You can't just take me without letting me know what's going on! I have rights!"

The officer didn't dignify her with a response, but merely pulled her into a room, a one way glass on the far wall with a cold metal table and two chairs on each side. Once inside the room, the Turian forced her into a seat before leaving the room with his human partner. Cass watched as the door's light went from green to red, effectively locking her in.

Cass huffed in frustration; couldn't they have at least taken her to the goddamn hospital first?

* * *

It had been a few hours since they had locked the teen up in this interrogation room. She was starting to grow stiir crazy, especially since it reminded her of the time that she had spent as the Broker's prisoner. She had no idea what she was doing here; it's not like she had done anything illegal, well, nothing illegal on the citadel that is.

The girl inhaled sharply as the doors finally glided open; her eyes widening as two Alliance officers entered.

"Cassandra Shepard, you need to come with us." The darker of the two males spoke, his brown eyes stern at he stared the girl down.

"To where? And Why?"

"We're taking you back to Earth; we were not told any details other than to pick you up from C-sec." The same man replied.

"And if I refuse?"

"You have no choice. You're a minor and a child of an Alliance solider; you have to come with us."

"No fucking way." Cass' lips turned upward into a feral sneer.

The officer's dark eyes squinted underneath his furrowing brows. "We can get you medical attention if you come with."

The teen frowned, her eyes narrowing… she is in a shit ton of pain, but Aria will be pissed if she disappears, but then again, it's not like these men are going to not follow orders.

"Fucking fine." Cass relented, slamming her hands down on the metal table as she stood; smirking as she watched the silent officer flinch at the sound. "Okay, boys, let's get this show on the road. Morphine here I come."

* * *

The teen spent the majority of her trip back to earth asleep, they hadn't actually stitched her up since they basically used a shuttle to transport them back, but they did give her painkillers and some more medigel. It wasn't quite the "medical attention," she desired, but it would do.

As the ship docked, the same two officers escorted her pass the docking bay and further into the building.

"So, where are we anyways?" Cass asked, following the more talkative soldier.

"Alliance headquarters."

Cass visibly paled. Of course. How could she be so stupid? Alliance officers coming to get her, taking her to Alliance headquarters… only one person could really be behind this, one person who is respected and able to get favors from within… One person who would go to these lengths to find her…

Hands curling into white-knuckled fists, the girl continued to walk as the soldier placed a guiding hand on her shoulder. The girl barely registered where they were, as they went through numerous checkpoints and finally stopped a few minutes later in front a white metal door; the teen let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Here we are." The soldier stated; knocking on the metal.

As the door glided open, the girl's fists tightened allowing her nails to puncture the skin, the blood slippery in her palms as she came face to face with her mother; a wave of white, hot rage washing over her.

"Cass." Shepard smiled at the girl, but her expression changed at the sight; her child was clearly injured, and very visibly angry. If looks could kill, she would surely be blown across the room into little bloody pieces.

"The fuck gets you off by having your pets drag me here!?" Cass yelled, bringing up her hands to forcibly shove her mother; the woman recoiled.

Both of the alliance officers instinctively went to their guns, noticing this, the teen whipped around to face them. "What? Are you going to shoot me? Go right ahead, it's probably ten-fucking-thousand times better than being around her!"

Shepard recoiled once more, this time in shock of her daughter's words; she had expected anger and frustration but this amount of rage, well, it was unsettling to see her little girl so swallowed in anger. Shaking off the feeling, Shepard put a hand up, waving away the men; she would have to thank them later for this as well as Anderson for putting a red flag on her file. Stopping the girl's verbal assault on the two men, Shepard forcibly grabbed the girl's upper arm and pulled her into her apartment-esque room and shut the door.

Cass turned to face her mother. "What do you fucking want from me?"

"Cassandra!" Shepard's voice rose. "You do not get to speak to me like this, I am your mother-"

"Fat lot of good that has done me."

"Excuse me?"

"Right, Excuse you! Excuse you for being a pain in my ass and kidnapping me for the second fucking time! I have other shit to do and I have been shot at and gotten my ass kicked and then dragged back here! I need a fucking break!"

Shepard blinked. "How did you get hurt?

"Cerberus took Omega." Cass' knuckles growing white. "The just blindsided us, we never saw it coming; so many got killed."

"Damn it. I'm sorry. I'm sure that was hard for you." Shepard sympathized, moving to pull the girl into a hug, but Cass forcibly shoved her away once more.

"Stop! I don't want anything to do with you."

"Cass, please-"

"You have no right to keep me here."

"You're a minor and my daughter, I have every right." Shepard stated, her own frustration growing.

Cass' eyes grew dark. "Is this what you want? To keep me here and play house with you? I'm not going to spend the rest of my life locked up by the Alliance for my mother's mistakes; it's not going to happen."

"I don't really think you have a choice, Cassandra." Shepard's voice lowered.

"Well, I don't really think you want to play this game with me." Cass growled, shoving passed her mother and thundering out of the room; leaving Shepard frozen in her tracks.

* * *

AN: This is the sequel to Child Interrupted, so if you haven't read that yet, I would suggest you go there.

I am so excited for this story! I have a lot of ideas and am eager to hear yours as well! If there's anything you want to see, drop it in the review box or PM me. Please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"Cassandra! Cassandra!" Shepard called, getting over her initial shock and trying to catch up to her child.

Cass heard her mother's voice and picked up the pace, weaving through other Alliance men and women down the busy hallway, turning a sharp right at the last minute, the girl prayed it was enough to lose the older woman. She had no idea where she was, but all she really felt was the need to get away from her mother.

The entire building felt like a maze; the floor she was on, anyways. The walls were white and there were doors leading to god knows where, taking a few turns the girl meandered into what looked like a main hallway, large floor to ceiling windows overlooking the ship yard, as well metal staircases leading up and down near the end of the main hall.

Looking back over her shoulder, the girl saw no sign of the commander and started to move upward; thinking that was the way she might've come earlier. Pressing her way up the stairs to the next floor, the girl nearly leapt over the edge of the railing and in doing so ran head first into a blue uniform clad man.

"Hey, look where you're going- Cass?" Anderson's eyes widened.

"Oh- um, sorry, Anderson." Cass frowned, straightening and glancing around for her mother.

"So, I suppose you, um, finally came to visit your mom…" Anderson trailed off guiltily, knowing he may have been the reason she was here in the first place.

"More like forced," Cass grimaced, "Anyways, how do I get out of here? I need to catch a shuttle back to the Citadel."

Anderson's lips thinned into a line. "I really think you should go to the hospital-I, Where's your mom anyways?"

"Right here." Shepard appeared behind the girl, making her jump forward and whip around.

"Fucking great." Cass mumbled.

"Oh, Shepard. I see you two have finally been reunited." Anderson stated awkwardly.

"Yeah, for the second time today, it appears." Shepard directed at her indignant daughter.

"Um, right."

"Anyway, Cass and I were just heading up to the medical center; I'll talk to you later Anderson." Shepard stated, reaching forward and grabbing the teen's arm to discourage any more escape attempts. Cass nearly hissed at the contact.

Anderson nodded and headed down the stairs, while the mother pulled the daughter along.

* * *

"Cassandra Shepard?" The female medical assistant called into the nearly empty waiting room.

Cass stood shrugging off the hand her mother seemed insistent on keeping on her shoulder. Shepard went to follow, but Cass turned sending her another glare.

"You can wait here." The girl sneered.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Shepard frowned, "What if you need me-"

"I don't. If I haven't already made that abundantly clear already." The girl's tone icy and removed; turning she followed the assistant through the office doors.

Shepard paused, and then sat back down.

* * *

Cass lounged on the couch in Shepard's room, wearing an oversized N7 t-shirt of her mother's along with a pair of cloth compression shorts, she felt good to be clean now that the blood was off of her and out of her hair. She finally got stitched up at the medical center, luckily the damage was not too bad, but she was pretty sore; and her mood wasn't helping much. Her mother's attempts at small talk were irritating to say the least and she had been constantly brushing the older woman aside for the better part of an hour.

"I can probably send someone out to get you some more clothes, and-"

"When are you going to let me leave?" Cass asked quietly.

"I- what do you mean?"

"You heard me." Cass stated firmly, turning to the woman in a small armchair at the opposite end of the black leathered couch. "I want to leave; when are you going to let go."

"You want me to let go of you?!" Shepard asked incredulously. "I'm your mother-"

"I want to leave. Is that difficult for you to understand?"

"No. I'm just trying to protect you-"

"Would you stop saying that!" Cass gritted her teeth.

"I can't! I'm your-"

"I know! I get it! But this doesn't work."

"What doesn't work about this? We're family."

"That's crap. This idea that because we're related, we're supposed to work, that we're supposed to love each other and be responsible for one another. _We don't work." _

"Of course we do! We-"

"I don't want to try anymore. You're my mom, I get that, but we don't work anymore; we don't fit."

"Cass, please, I don't think you mean that." Shepard frowned.

"Don't tell me what I mean! I know exactly what I'm saying, there's too much at stake for you to be selfish."

"Selfish?" Shepard's brows furrowed in confusion.

"You're Commander Shepard. You're the hero of the galaxy! I can't take you away from saving everyone! I can't be selfish! And you can't be selfish by keeping me here! It's not fair." Cass yelled, bringing a hand up to her now aching head.

"Cass, this isn't like that. You're not selfish for wanting your mom, and I'm not selfish for want to be with my daughter."

"Don't you see it?!" standing, Cass threw her arms up. "I don't want you anymore! You're destroying me! I can't handle the back and forth with you! You're in and out of my life every chance you get! I can't keep you too myself and I can't give you the same courtesy anymore! You don't get to decide when you want to be there for me and when you don't! I'm done!"

Shepard sighed quietly; primarily to herself. Has she done so much damage to her child? To make her so pained? So cold?

Cass, balling her hands into fists, gazed coldly at the older woman, waiting for an answer.

"We're done talking about this." The mother spoke very calmly, her voice almost eerie.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me-"

"Cassandra! Enough!" Shepard's voice boomed, setting an air of finality.

Cass felt her blood run cold at the older woman's tone; grimacing, the teen's knuckles turned white.

"I'm not going to stay here any longer, and I don't think you're going to stop me." Turning toward the bedroom, the girl padded away, leaving her quieted mother behind.

Shepard paled slightly, as she adjusted in her chair and turned back to her data pad; would she even be able to stop her?

* * *

The next day, Cass found herself wandering around the Alliance compound; her mother had yet to say anything too her since last night's confrontation. She felt bad for some of the things she said, but she still felt that they were well deserved; but did she really want to leave not even being on speaking terms with her mother?

Shuffling out onto a balcony overlooking the water, Cass leaned over the railing; resting her elbows on the cool metal as she began to rub her temples.

"You okay, kid?"

"Hmm, yeah. Fine." Cass replied, turning to the man who appeared next to her. Eyeing the visible tattoos under the tight grey shirt, the girl looked up to meet dark eyes.

"You look familiar."

"My mother is Commander Shepard." Cass replied flatly.

"Oh, the commander's daughter. She's been talking about you for weeks, must be glad you finally turned up."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Cass' lips turned into a smirk.

"Why is that?"

"No reason- I, who are you anyways?" Cass turned, her back against the railing, arms folding over her chest.

"James Vega, at you service."

"Mm, never heard of you." Cass mused, shutting her eyes and enjoying the warmth of the sun.

"Yeah, well, whatever- Oh, Commander." James saluted.

Cass scowled, rolling her eyes behind closed lids.

"You don't have to call me that, James." Shepard smiled.

"I know." James replied, "Is there something you need, Commander?"

"No, I'm just here to see my daughter." Shepard stated, eyeing the teen warily, the girl had yet to acknowledge her.

"Oh, okay then. I'll talk to you later Shepard, bye kid." James saluted once more before stalking away.

"Cass, we need to talk." Shepard spoke, leaning over the railing next to the girl.

"Haven't you had enough?" Cass breathed.

"You're my daughter, Cass, there's not a lot you can say to make me stop."

"You may think that now." The girl's lips curled into an uneven simper, her eyes closing once more.

"Cass?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry." Shepard sighed.

"I know." Cass replied; releasing a sigh of her own. "I still need to leave."

"I know that's what you want, but-"

"But?" the muscles in Cass' jawline rippling as she ground her teeth.

"I don't think you should go."

"Why not?"

"Because, there's a war coming soon and we'll need your help." Shepard replied quietly, as if she regretted the words as she said them, feeling like now that they were said aloud, that the chances of her being able to protect her daughter were all but gone.

"Is that really why you want me to stay?" Cass' gaze cold and unbelieving.

"Well, that is one reason, but you're my daughter, is it so wrong that I want to spend time with you?" Shepard explained, looking out over the water.

Cass frowned, and followed her mother's gaze down to the water. Was her mother lying? Was she using the threat of war to keep her here? Should she take her chances, stay with this woman who continues to be there one moment and then gone the next, or should she run and avoid?

"I'll think about it." Cass swallowed, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the railing tightly.

Shepard nodded, words caught in her throat.

* * *

AN: What will Cass choose? Who knows! ;) A shorter chapter, I know! But this is just setting things up, don't worry! Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the fuck are you?" Aria grumbled, her arms folded over her chest; and from what Cass could tell on the hologram, her eyes angry.

"I got dragged back to Earth, I- I'm not sure when I'll be back on the Citadel…"

"We are taking Omega back with or without you; whether you want to be there is your own problem."

"Arai, you don't have the fucking resources, you need to gather all three mercenary groups before you do anything else; and Cerberus is stronger than ever, you don't stand a chance going back there now."

"I have to do something," Aria growled, "You can't expect me to leave Omega in the hands of them."

"And I don't! WE need to wait. Wait for the right moment, wait when Cerberus will be fighting the same war that we will be and take the time to gather your resources, and when you're ready I'll be there and I can bring who I can." Cass explained.

Aria sighed, her lips twisting into a considering frown. "I'll contact you again soon. I- Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just have some things to do here."

"Very well," Aria nodded, "I'll speak with you soon."

"Okay," Cass replied, shutting off the Omni tool.

"Who was that?" Shepard asked, appearing out of the bedroom, a towel wrapped around her shoulders catching the drops of water from her hair.

"Aria T-Loak."

Shepard made a face, "Oh."

"What?" Cass frowned.

"Well, it's just-"

"What?" Cass inquired more forcefully.

"Well, I hardly think any mother's want their children hanging around someone like Aria T-Loak."

Cass laughed coldly, "And I doubt very many mother's want their daughter's fighting a war with them."

Shepard's lips pursed. "So, have you made your decision then?"

Pausing, the teen shook her head.

Shepard nodded at the girl, before bringing the towel up to rub some of her deep brown hair.

Cass frowned.

* * *

"You don't need to come along." Cass spoke flatly, clearly unenthused at the idea of having a "babysitter."

"Shepard asked me to." James responded.

"Do you always do what Shepard asks?"

"Well, yeah, most of the time."

"Puppy."

"What?" James scowled.

"You heard me. When that say dog of the military, well, I didn't think it was this literal." Cass laughed.

"I'm not a dog, I don't follow order blindly, I-"

"You're escorting a teenage girl on shopping trip, say what you like, but you're a puppy through and through." Cass laughed again.

"Yeah, well, at least I don't need a babysitter." James stated, causing the teen to roll her eyes and walk on a head of the Marine.

Turning a sharp left into Kassa Fabrications, the soldier stepped in front of the girl with a frown. "I dunno if this is what Shepard had in mind for new, um, clothes."

"I lost most of my gear back on Omega, and if I'm going to stick around and play war, well, I'm not doing it with my mother's hand me downs." Cass replied, pushing past her companion.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Relax muscles, I'll pay for it on my own." The girl ran her hands over a new display, red and black armor, light, but strong shiny material with smaller cauldrons and fitted greaves; the bracers sleek but edged on the outside of the wrist spiked for melee purposes. "This looks good."

"You're kidding, right? That's like 50,000 credits."

"If there's one thing about Aria that I like, it's that she pays well." Cass grinned, her smile feral while sauntering over to the vendor to purchase her new found equipment.

James shook his head, following the teen; this was not how he imagined his day going.

* * *

Further into the shopping trip, James suppressed a groan.

"What's wrong with you?" Cass asked.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, muscles. It's written all over your face."

"Well, this isn't exactly how I imagined me spending my day off, you know?"

"And this only further extends my views of you being a puppy. You could have said no and had the whole day to yourself, you could leave."

"The commander wouldn't be happy-"

"If she finds out." Cass interrupted. "Where do you think I'm going to go? All of my new things are sent to deliver to headquarters. Do you really think I would abandon all my new shit to, I don't know, where am I supposed to even go now anyways- Omega was on fire, so I'm stuck here, for now, because I really don't want to go deal with an angry Aria anyways. So please, just leave, your constant sighing is starting to severely annoy me."

James gaped slightly, before affirming himself. "Shepard requested that I look after you, and that is what I am going to do."

Cass rolled her eyes. "Puppy."

* * *

"Can you take the flag off of my file?" Cass asked, leaning against Anderson's desk; James stood at the door, looking incredibly uncomfortable. "Because I think you put it there."

"I- Who told you?" Anderson coughed, leaning back in his desk chair.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out; you aren't a very good liar." Cass' eyes narrowed. "So, can you do it? Or not? Because I don't like getting stopped at security checkpoints everywhere I go, nor do I like getting dragged back to Earth by Alliance lackeys."

"I can take care of it." Anderson frowned.

"Good man, And with that, I'll be on my way; always a pleasure, Anderson." Cass smiled slyly; sauntering out the door.

"Admiral." James hastily saluted before hurrying after the girl.

Anderson frowned, that girl was becoming more like her mother every day.

* * *

"You were gone long." Shepard stated, letting her elbows fall on the small, circular table; letting her head rest atop her hands.

"Yeah, well, I had a few errands to run." Cass mumbled, pushing around the remainder of her food with her fork.

"Like?"

"Just errands."

"So?"

"You don't have to try to do the whole small talk thing." Cass scowled.

"I was just asking about your day." Shepard's lips tightened.

"I know, but you don't have to."

"Well, I want to."

"Well, maybe I don't want you to." Cass' scowl deepening. "Can we just not do this?"

"Do what, Cass? I'm just trying to talk to you, that's all." Shepard sighed sadly.

"I know. I'm sorry- I just need some air." Cass stood; and shuffled out of the apartment leaving her mother at the table.

* * *

Cass swallowed thickly, leaning over the glass railing on the highest balcony of the Alliance compound. It was dark, just pass nine pm, and the moon was high in the sky giving the teen all the light she needed.

Was she being cruel? She glanced at her mother as she nearly ran out the door, the woman looked so distraught. Was she a terrible person for not wanting to get hurt again? It's not like her mother's intentions were ever bad, but the woman had left her so many times, and she didn't want to go through it again. So was she wrong in continuously pushing her mother away? Wrong in not letting anyone get close?

The girl let out an audible whimper, as she bowed her head, a single tear dripping down the tip of her nose and fell to the ground below.

"Are you alright?" A female voice startled the teen.

"I'm fine." The girl replied sharply. Glancing out the corner of her eye, the teen could make out the shape of the person by the door, but Cass could not make out the stranger's face by the pale light of the moon. Turning back to the railing, the teen rubbed a forearm over her eyes to rub away excess tears.

"You don't seem fine." The woman came closer; placing a comforting hand on the small of the teens back.

Cass whipped around, taking the woman's wrist in her palm and gripping it tightly.

"I suggest you-" Cass snarled, before seeing the woman's face, "I- Ashley?"

"Cass?"

"Shit, you look different." Cass frowned, dropping the older woman's wrist.

"So do you? What happened to you?" Ashley frowned, her hand touching the fading bruises Cass received on Omega.

Pushing away the hand, Cass scowled. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like it's nothing."

"Well, it is."

"Hmm, So, what're you doing here?"

"My mother is here."

"So I've heard." Ashley frowned, joining the teen at the railing, "How've you been?"

"Just peachy. You?"

"Busy, preparing."

"Not surprising. How is you mom doing? I haven't really been to, um, see her yet."

"She's fine." Cass' hands tightening.

"That's uh, good."

"You don't seem to enthusiastic." Cass stated flatly.

"Well, I wasn't really enthusiastic to find that she had you involved with Cerberus."

"Yeah, I remember." Cass sighed. "Fucking Cerberus."

Ashely frowned, brows raising in question.

"I was on Omega before I was here, I was living there. They-"

"Attacked and took over. I've seen the reports. It's only going to get worse."

"Yeah, that's how I got hurt; practically had to drag Aria off of the station." Cass laughed heartedly. "So, how long are you here for?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I've been busy, Lieutenant Commander isn't always an easy job."

"Wow, Lieutenant Commander? Congrats."

"Thanks." Ashely smiled.

"Well, it's late, which means it's only a matter of time before my mother appears and I'm sure you're not quite in the mood to say hello; I'll see you around Ash, thanks."

Ashley nodded. "Bye, Cass. Be careful and good luck."

* * *

"Where'd you go?" Shepard asked as the door glided open, not looking up from her tablet.

"Upstairs; outside." Cass responded quietly.

"Oh, are you alright?" Shepard asked, looking up, noticing the teen's reddened eyes.

"I'm fine." Cass responded unconvincingly.

"Okay." Shepard sighed, knowing she clearly wasn't going to get anywhere tonight. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight. I love you."

Cass frowned. "You waited up for me?"

"Of course I did." Shepard replied nonchalantly. "Goodnight."

"I- goodnight." Cass frowned, settling herself on the sofa, closing her eyes.

* * *

Cass woke up, her neck stiff; she had fallen asleep on the couch in her street clothes. Groaning the teen sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Glancing around the apartment, her mother was nowhere in sight, but the shower was running and the steam was escaping underneath the door. Pushing back the loose strands of hair in her face, the teen shuffled over to the kitchenette to rummage through the fridge.

"You're awake." Shepard stated surprised.

"Yup." Cass responded.

"Do you want me to make breakfast?"

Cass smirked, before breaking out into a grin.

"I-what?"

"You can't cook." Cass failed to stifle her laughter, even the idea of the great commander Shepard trying to turn on a stove, well, she may be able to save the world, but cooking was beyond help.

Shepard beamed.

"What're you smiling at?" Cass breathed, suppressing her laughter.

"It's nice to hear you laugh, is all." Shepard smiled slightly.

Cass' smiled dwindled, before disappearing. "I think I'll just fend for myself." The girl stated, returning to her rummaging.

* * *

AN: Another shortie, but we're building up to the main story! The Reapers are right around the corner! Please feel free to share ideas and review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Cass sighed as she began to pack up her things, her mother was off with Anderson for the day preparing, or more like doing whatever they can to face the impending threat. She wanted to help, and she knows she can help, but not here. This morning, her resolve broke; she laughed and for a moment, a tiny sliver of time, she felt like nothing had happened between them; like they could be a normal family, something that she had so desperately wanted before, but now, it simply couldn't be the case.

If they stood any chance of being together as a family again, it has to be on Cass' terms, and her mother, breaking through that wall, even just a tiny bit, it couldn't happen again. And her offer, the offer to fight alongside her, well, it becomes less of an option every time she thinks about it. Her mother cannot be Commander Shepard and her mom at the same time. It would be the same story as before, her mother would stop making the right calls in order to protect her, and with this war only moments away, the galaxy needs the self-sacrificing Commander Shepard, not her mom.

Cass frowned, hoisting the N7 duffle bag off to the side, she wished she could be stronger, or maybe this was stronger? She wasn't sure. Is slipping away without saying goodbye a copout? Or is she sparing them the pain of having to go through separation again, but on her terms? But, regardless of how she was doing it, leaving was the best option.

Opening the metal casing that held her newly purchased armor and weaponry; the girl shifted the cases' contents and began to change into the protective covering and sheath two new, heavy pistols at her hips.

Shuffling over to the table, Cass grabbed her mother's data pad to leave her a message; not wanting to fully cut ties without at least leaving something for the commander. And it would be easier this way, for both of them; they couldn't be selfish anymore.

Setting the tablet carefully on the table, the girl hefted the bag onto her shoulder and slipped out the door.

* * *

"Where're you going?" A voice made Cass jump; she was standing at the window looking out onto where the shuttles were coming and going from ships taking people back and forth to the citadel and other places. Squinting, the teen could make out Ashley's figure in the glass reflection.

"I'm not exactly sure." Cass frowned, not bothering to turn around.

"So you're just leaving then?" Ashley asked, standing next to the teen.

"Yeah."

"Does your mother know?"

"Yes." Cass lied, unconvincingly. Withering under the older woman's almost maternal glare, the teen relented. "No, she doesn't… I left her a note."

"Oh, well, maybe it's for the best." Ashely frowned, primarily to herself.

"You think so?" Cass asked, her tone unbelieving.

"Well, there's a lot of questions being raised about your mother's ties to Cerberus, and I think it might be a good thing you're not staying around her."

"I was there with Cerberus too." Cass' eyes narrowing.

"I know, but you're a child-"

"I hardly would classify myself as a child, Ashely."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way-"

"Whatever."

"I'm just trying to say, that there is a possibility that your mother could still have Cerberus ties, that's all."

Cass frowned. Could that be true? She had no idea what actually happened after they defeated the collectors and blew up their ship. But it's not likely; they talked about it before, when they were together. Her mother working with and or for Cerberus was next to impossible. The older woman held as much disdain for the illusive man as she did.

"Do you really think that?" Cass turned to Ashley.

"I don't know what to think, other than that we should be careful."

Cass frowned and turned back to the window, not seeing much point in correcting the lieutenant commander.

"So, have you decided?"

"Decided what?"

"Where you're going?"

"No." Cass rolled her eyes.

"If you need somewhere to go-"

"Don't." Cass mumbled.

"Don't what?" Ashley frowned, turning the teen by her shoulder, forcing eye contact.

"Don't pity me." Cass growled.

"I'm not-"

"You are. There are plenty of places that I can go, Ash. I just need to decide, so I don't need your help or anyone's help. I'm fucking fine on my own. You may have caught me in a vulnerable position last night, but don't be mistaken; I am not someone you want to be around and I'm also not someone to be fucked with. So you can stop the little pity party you're throwing me and just keep moving." Cass growled.

"Cass, I'm just trying to help-"

"Yeah and the last person who tried to help, left me in the dust. I don't need help, not from you, or anyone else."

"I hardly think this is anyway to talk to me."

"Why is that? Do you think you're important? Is it because you're an Alliance officer? Lieutenant commander?" Cass' eyes gleamed, the hostility shining darkly.

"Cassandra." Ashely warned in a voice that was all too familiar.

"Oh, Ash," Cass laughed coldly, "Remember one thing: People who think they're important tend to die first."

Ashley winced at the girl's icy laugh, and frowned as the teen picked up the black duffle bag at her feet, mumbling a "Good luck, Ash," the teen turned her back and walked away, leaving the lieutenant commander behind.

* * *

"So the prodigal daughter returns." Aria smirked; her lips turning upward ever so slightly.

"I always do." Cass replied settling on the couch next to the Asari. "This isn't as nice as the one on Omega." The teen pressed her hands against the fabric.

"Nothing here can compare to Omega, the people, the music, the lights; we won't be here long, Cass. We will take back Omega; but it's taking longer than I thought to gather our resources." Aria explained.

"So we wait," Cass leaned back, resting her arms behind her head, "The reapers are coming, we wait for them to attack, to weaken Cerberus; then we make our move. In the mean time we continue to plan."

Aria smiled, her lips curled in a sinister way, she knew there was a reason she like this kid.

* * *

"I'm going to kill her! And ground her! And kill her again!" Shepard fumed. "Why the hell did you remove that flag on her, Anderson?"

"Shepard, calm down! Cass is a smart kid- and I, she asked, and personally, I don't think it's right of you to keep her here." Anderson sighed.

"You don't have kids, Anderson. You don't understand; you shouldn't-"

"Don't tell me what I should and should not do, Shepard." Anderson's voice rose, "I understand she is your daughter, but it was very clear that she did not want to be here; and it's not right for you to be in and out with her. Children need stability, that I least do know, and that girl has had basically none in her life."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that she's a lot like you and can handle herself." Anderson stated, with a tone of finality.

Shepard sighed, before pushing her way out of Anderson's office.

* * *

"You can sleep here, for tonight, anyway." Aria stated, clearly unenthused at the idea of having a houseguest.

Cass frowned, maybe she should have found an actual place to stay before running off to the citadel; it was surprising that Aria was even letting her stay in her apartment, and to how Aria even got an apartment this quickly was suspicious to her. Especially an apartment this nice.

The loft like building was overlooking the Silversun strip; so it was clearly expensive, it wasn't as large as some of the other places along the strip itself, but it was more than enough room to accommodate a small family.

Leaning back into the plush, black leather couch; the teen looked to her Asari companion. "How'd you even get this? I wasn't aware that you had real estate on the citadel."

"I don't. But I have many people who owe me favors."

"Oh. Like who?"

"I don't really think it's any of your business, but if you must know, Tevos owes me."

"The Asari councilor?" Cass gaped.

"Precisely," Aria's lips compressed. "Now if you don't mind, I have things to do; I'll send word when I need you next."

Cass nodded, and watched the Asari take her leave; meaning she could sleep here tonight, and then would be looking for a place to stay tomorrow.

* * *

"Cass? It's been a while." Liara's look of surprise evident on her hologram, it was late and the teen had not even attempted to contact her in weeks.

"I know, Sorry." Cass blinked. "I need a favor, I- where are you? That doesn't um, look like your ship."

"I'm on Mars, in their archives, I think we may have found something big-"

"Like reaper big?"

"Yes, we're not sure yet and I'm still digging but it could be something." Liara frowned, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. Just tired. I was traveling all day and now I'm bunking with Aria for the night."

"Aria? Aria T'loak?

"Yup."

"Cass, honestly? I knew you were back on Omega, but my information says you were back on Earth with your mother, but I see you've returned to her."

"Spare me the lecture, Liara. Aria has been good to me."

"I would hardly classify having you play bodyguard and nearly getting you killed as good." Liara frowned.

"Yeah, yeah. I-" Cass paused and swallowed, not wanting to admit her need for assistance

"What?"

"I don't have anywhere to go." Cass breathed.

"What do you mean? I thought you were with Aria?"

"I can only stay for a night- tonight."

"Cass."

"Yeah, I know. She's not a good influence blah blah blah- anyway, I thought you could help me."

"I don't have any place on the citadel- well, nothing that isn't Broker related."

Cass sighed; it was going to be impossible to find somewhere to stay and Liara wouldn't involve her in Shadow Broker business and undoubtedly her mother might find some way to drag her back to earth, so she needed to find somewhere to bunk fast.

"You could come stay here- if you want, that is." Liara said, clearly hopeful at having the chance of her surrogate daughter coming to stay with her.

"I- wait. You're not working with _her, _are you? This isn't some scheme to send me back to Earth?" Cass scowled.

"No! Of course not. I've been barely able to contact your mother, even with my connections. You were there, you know she's under lock and key."

Cass frowned, not quite believing the Asari. "I'll think about it."

"Okay." Liara replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well, I should go." Cass coughed uncomfortably.

"Okay, try to get some sleep, Cassie."

Cass frowned, and ended the call. Folding her arms over her chest, she huffed. She hated it when people called her Cassie.

* * *

The teen spent most of the night lying awake. She felt guilty, not for leaving her mother, but by leaving, she was no longer helping or planning to aid the fight in the coming war. By running away, she had basically neglected to answer the question of whether or not she would help.

And now, this offer from Liara to come and stay with her on Mars, well it could be her chance to start helping. The past 4-5 months, she had all but screwed around on Omega doing odd jobs for Aria, and now that Omega was gone and Aria wouldn't need her, it could be her chance to do the right thing. But doing the right thing at what cost? Liara had said she wasn't in dealing with her mother, but the two had this unrelenting force that pushes them together every time trouble appears; and trouble isn't far away, so if she stayed with Liara it would undoubtedly cause her to come face to face with her mother once more.

So at what cost? Could she risk being forced into her mother's hands again, even if it meant helping make a difference in this impending war? Liara said they were onto something big… If she could help, would it be worth it?

Cass shook her head, as if doing so would shake the thoughts away. Pushing her skull further into the cushion the girl squeezed her eyes shut, hoping sleep would come soon.

* * *

AN: Okay, we're building up, the game story line will likely start in within the next two chapters. Please Review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Cass ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair, trying to rid it of tangles. Unfortunately, she didn't think to pack her brush when she left earth, and Aria certainly didn't have one, for obvious reasons. Getting dressed into some street clothes, the girl shimmied into black compression pants, and a red t-shirt, deciding to forgo her armor today.

Shuffling out onto the balcony overlooking the Silversun strip, the teen sighed. It seemed so lively, like the people walking around the shops and arcade and the casino didn't have a care in the world, Cass wished she could be one of those people, ignorant or even just able to ignore what could be right around the corner, but she couldn't do that. There are too many thoughts buzzing around her head like a swarm of angry bees, a swarm that's inescapable.

And in this moment, Cass could think of only one thing that may help her escape.

* * *

"Mouse, long time no see." Cass mumbled leaning against the wall, settling her baggage at her feet. The man leaning next to her paled.

"I- Cass, I'm not supposed to be hanging around you-" Mouse replied, shoving away from the wall and taking a step back.

"What? Why? I haven't like seen you in two years."

"I had a run in with your ma, and Thane Krios and well, I might have mentioned you and your mother was about to smash my face in."

"You're joking." Cass' tone flat. "She never said anything to me- well , then again, that was right about when she almost left without me."

"No-" Mouse replied, looking around, "She's not here- is she?"

"No. God you're pathetic, she locked away on earth, so can you just help me out?"

"I- what do you need?"

"You know what I need. Just get me the usual. Kay?"

"I- fine. Okay. Where do you want to meet at?"

"Outside the shuttle docks."

"You going somewhere?"

"Not sure. Maybe. See you in a few." Cass waved her hand in dismissal as she walked away.

* * *

"Here's your stuff. Just wait till you're already gone to start downing it. It's strong, well, I don't really need to tell you that, now do I?" Mouse grinned, handing over a solid bad.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." Cass replied, taking the bag and handing the boy credits in return.

"Good luck, Cass." Mouse said as he walked away, leaving the girl with the bag and its contents.

* * *

Cass frowned, shifting the bottle between her hands. Had Mouse forgotten the king of tequila she liked? She should have been specific, but it would do.

She didn't have a difficult time sneaking it past C-sec and through customs, now all she had to do was wait until she would board the shuttle to Mars and it was likely that the only way she was going to do that was with a little liquid courage.

* * *

"Hey kid. Kid." A gruff looking engineer shook the girl out of her fugue like state.

"Hmm?" Cass moaned; her throat sore and dry despite the bottle she had been drinking from earlier hidden in her bag.

"We're docked- Are you okay?" The man scratched his 5'oclock shadow, his eyes suspicious.

"I'm just fine. Thanks." Cass grumbled, staggering into an uneasy standing position. Shoving her way pass the man, the teen shuffled off the Alliance ship and onto the dock. Looking around, the teen realized she had no idea where she was; well, at least not sure where in the archives anyways. Sighing, the teen sauntered down the hall away from the docking ships; turning to the left, the girl settled by a window in the corner of the room, thankful that the waiting area was incredibly empty. Beyond the glass, the red sands of mars were blowing about in a storm like fashion.

Slumping down to the floor, next to backless bench, the teen dug around her duffle bag for an only slightly emptied bottle. Screwing the cap off with little difficulty, the girl brought the column to her lips and drank deeply; sputtering ever so slightly once she swallowed.

She would call Liara to come get her later, if she remembered.

* * *

"Cass? Where are you?" Liara questioned. "Are you here? I- you didn't tell me you were coming!"

"Hmmm. Yeah- I, have you always been that shade of blue?" Cass giggled.

"Are you drunk?" Liara shrilled.

"I might be."

"My information says the only shuttle arrived at one today. It's nearly 5. Have you been here all day?"

"I might have."

"Goddess. I'm coming to get you. You better still be there by the time I get over there; I'm on the other side of the station."

"Hmm. I might be." Cass slurred.

"Yeah, well you might be getting your ass kicked." Liara deadpanned, ending the call.

* * *

The relief on Liara's face was visible as she came into view of the teen. Not wasting anytime, the Asari pulled the girl to her unsteady feet; keeping a tight grip on Cass' upper arm and her other hand gripping the duffle bag, Liara pulled them along down the hall to the tram to take them back to her room.

"I can't believe this is how you would show up here." Liara scolded. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you would've been in if C-sec had caught you?"

"That's why I didn't get caught, duh." The girl paused, blinking slowly. "Are you sure you've always been this blue?"

Liara rolled her eyes, giving the girl a sharp tug as the tram slowed to a stop as they got off.

* * *

"I can't believe you right now. You show up in this- this state!" Liara scolded. "I understand things have not been easy for you recently, with you mother and Omega, but this type of behavior is unacceptable-"

Liara paused; the girl she was trying to scold was no longer even conscious. The moment Liara had nearly carried her into the apartment-esque room she was staying in, she deposited Cass on the couch, and now it seems the teen had fallen asleep. She should have seen this coming.

Liara frowned slightly as she watched the girl whimper ever so slightly as she turned to her side, facing away from the Asari on the tan couch.

Sighing, Liara shut off the lights in the main room and retreated back to work.

* * *

Cass groaned, her face sticking to the leather the couch. How did she get here? And where is here? Slowly moving to a sitting position, the girl ran a hand through her tangle hair and looked around.

The room was small, with a kitchen off to one side, a half wall dividing between the living area and a small round dining table. There were two rooms, the open door on the left side of the home revealing a bathroom and the shut door likely had to be a bedroom. It reminded her much like the apartment her mother was staying in, so it was likely she was at some Alliance run facility.

Thinking back, Cass remembered getting to the archives and then in the waiting area… and then she called Liara, at least, she hopefully called Liara.

"Cass?" Liara appeared from behind the closed door, a slight smile playing at her lips.

"Oh, uh, Hey Liara." Cass frowned, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck and evading the Asari's questioning blue eyes.

"Are you feeling okay? Well, not that I really expect for you to be feeling okay due to how drunk you were last night." Liara's smile disappearing.

"Heh, sorry." Cass mumbled.

"You should be. You could have gotten in so much trouble, no doubt that they would have sent you straight back to your mother if you were caught-"

"Spare me the lecture, Liara. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you deal with me last night, that was a mistake-"

"I never mind taking care of you, Cass, not ever. But you can't do stuff like that."

"I know it was stupid. Sorry." Cass' tone clearly unapologetic.

"What is going on with you?" Liara frowned.

"Nothing is going on with me. I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're acting very differently."

"Well, the game's changed, you must know that much. " Cass' voice lowered, hostility creeping in.

"Cassandra." Liara warned, in a tone that made the teen's blood run cold. "I care about you, I really do. And yes, I understand that things have become difficult and that there is a lot at stake right now, but I am concerned for your wellbeing, and snapping at me is not going to solve anything."

Cass, taking a deep breath, paused. Could she afford to push away one of the only people she had left?

"Sorry." Cass blinked.

"It's alright." Liara sighed. "I am concerned though, something is going on with-"

"Liara, please. I don't want to talk about this. Okay?"

"I think we need to." Liara stated, folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't have anything to say. So let's just drop this."

"Cut the crap, Cass." Liara's tone lowered. "You're not fine. I know you. You don't drink like that unless something is really going on and we're not going anywhere until you let me help you."

"Christ, Liara! I'm not the same person anymore!" Cass bellowed, her eyes gleaming. "I've changed! Okay?! I'm moving on with my own goddamn life! Are you happy now, does that answer your question?!"

Liara frowned as the girl's eyes began to well with tears, moving to the distressed teen, the Asari wrapped her arms around her, only to be pushed away.

"We're not going to do this." Cass stated her voice eerily calm as if her entire body snapped into a unrequited resolve. As the girl wiped the last of her tears away with her forearm, she swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry, Liara. I will always care about you, and you've been with me through a lot, but I can't get close to anyone."

"Cass?" Liara questioned, clearly confused at the girl's now calm and confident state.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." The girl smiled halfheartedly as a sign of reassurance, standing the teen stretched. Looking back at the Asari, the girl frowned. "So, we should get to work then, I guess."

Liara frowned, but nodded; now knowing, that more than ever, the girl's wall was at its strongest and it was going to be difficult to break it down once more.

* * *

Sorry! I kinda feel like I haven't updated in a while; so I might have rushed this a little, so forgive any grammatical errors. A little angsty, I know, but hopefully we will resolve some of that soon, or perhaps not ;) Hoping everyone had a good holiday, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Who is she?" Cass whispered, inching on to her toes to lean over Liara's shoulder.

"Um, Dr. Eva Core. She arrived a few days ago. Why do you ask?" Liara responded, her finger's dancing across a console.

"She seems a little off to me." Cass frowned, shuffling around the Asari and leaning the mainframe of the machine, puling one of her heavy pistols from it's sheath.

"Hmm. She's just another scientist, I wouldn't think anything of her- Cass! Don't have that out here!" Liara exclaimed.

Rolling her eyes, Cass continued to balance the heavy pistol in her hands.

"Cass! Put that away! It's dangerous-"

"It's a gun, Liara. Of course it's dangerous and the safety's on, so stop freaking out."

"I know, Sorry. I guess I'm not so used to the idea of you having one-"

"One?" Cass laughed darkly. "I have more than one."

Liara frowned. "Well, you shouldn't have them out here."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I thought there would be something for me to do here-"

"You've only been here a couple of days. When I find work for you, I'll let you know."

"When is that going to be? Never."

"Cass, I'm sorry. I invited you here because I thought you needed somewhere to stay; I know you want to help, but I'm not sure what you can do."

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Cass frowned, folding her arms over her chest, doing her best to appear indifferent; even though this feeling of uselessness was tearing at her. Hadn't she come here to do some good? Maybe shooting is what she's made for, the muscle behind, or rather, in front of the brains.

"Have you spoken to your mother?" Liara asked tentatively, clearing away the silence.

Making a face, Cass rolled her eyes. "No. Have you? No? Oh, right, she's locked away from the world." Cass' words dripping with sarcasm. "So no, I haven't spoken to her, nor do I intend to."

"She's your mom, doesn't she deserve some sort of explanation?" Liara frowned.

"No shit, Sherlock. And no, I feel no need to give her an _explanation _and if she needs one, well, she's a lot denser than I would've thought."

"Don't you get tired?" Liara sighed.

"I- what?" Cass lips turned downward. "Tired?"

"Of being so defensive all the time."

Cass frowned further. "I'm not-"

"You are. You are incredibly defensive and every time I have tried to speak to you about your mom, you're unbelievably hostile."

Cass scowled, clearly not wanting to even touch this subject Liara was pushing. "I have better things to do than sit here and get the third degree-"

"And now you're evasive." Liara interrupted, almost cheerfully, like she was getting somewhere by pushing the girl's buttons.

"Wouldn't you be? Have you looked at your family tree? Matriarch Benezia, Saren's most loyal follower! Let's destroy the world!"

"That's not fair! You know she was-"

"Under the influence of the Reapers, yeah, blah blah blah. Clearly this isn't something you want to talk about. So I won't talk to you about your mother, if you leave mine out too."

"Cass-" Liara started to speak but stopped as a loud crash resounded around the room; screams could be heard from the hall as gunshots vibrated the building.

"What the fuck?" Cass' brows knitted together, drawing her weapon the teen held her breath listening to the terror that was happening just down the hall.

* * *

Cass held her breath; her pulse running rapidly, blood pounding in her ears. She was covered in sweat and blood, none of it hers, thankfully. Slipping through the body strewn hallway, the teen listened could hear the sound of popping in this distance, gunshots. They had time.

Stepping over one of the many dead Cerberus officers, Cass entered the door to Liara's office.

"Any luck?" The teen breathed heavily, her hand still curled tightly around her gun.

"No! Everything is jammed, I'm not getting any signals from the archives; something is intercepting it. it's like the entire online system has stopped functioning." Liara explained frantically.

"What about the Alliance? Have you tried contacting anyone off planet?"

"Cass… I- Earth's been hit. The reapers are already here."

The teen's eyes widened. Already? How could it be happening now? Her mother was on Earth, she couldn't be dead… could she? Damn it, she hadn't even said goodbye! If her mother was gone…

"Cass." The Asari's palm landed on the teen's shoulder, "Cass, I know this is bad, but I need you to focus." Liara spoke gently, shaking the girl from her reverie.

"I- okay. What about your broker connections?" Cass swallowed.

"It's impossible, there are too many distress signals and I've lost so many connections, it might take time for me to get back online, but we don't have time right now." Liara' replied, her expression grim.

"Christ. What do we do now?" Cass whispered, her tone unbelieving.

"We need to form a team to get to the archives-"

"There's not anyone left." The teen stated, her finger's tightening around the hand gun.

"Then we need to do it ourselves. This could be our one chance against the Reapers and in the wrong hands…" Liara trailed off.

"Okay-" Cass gasped as the steady pound of footsteps could be heard rushing down the hall; both women moving to defensive positions. "There's got to be a bunch of them." The teen whispered.

"Quickly! In the vent!" Liara replied, shielding her face with her forearm, the Asari shot the bolts off of the air duct; the sound echoing throughout the room. Shoving the teen in ahead of her, both women began to crawl away from their assailants.

* * *

"Fuck fuck fuck! Ricochet!" Cass exclaimed, ducking her head as more bullets clattered past them in the duct, kicking open the vent, the teen fell to the ground, Liara, dropping to the floor next to her; throwing up a singularity field, the two armored men began to float helplessly, caught in the biotic whirl. Raising their guns, a seamless set of head shots followed as the men fell to the ground. "Well, that was fun." Cass smirked.

"Easy there, Lieutenant, they're with us." Shepard's voice came from behind, sending a shock through the teen.

"Shepard?! Thank the goddess you're alive." Liara sighed, rushing over to the woman, their hands intertwining. "I was so worried when the reports came in. I'm sorry about Earth."

"Yeah, it was difficult to leave," Ashley spoke quietly.

"Ashley, I'm sorry, but why'd you come here?" Liara responded, walking over to the glass looking out over the station.

"Hackett ordered us to come, said you would know what's going on." Shepard spoke easily, eyeing her daughter's turned back.

"I do, well, at least I hope so. I've discovered plans for a Prothean device…" Liara continued, offering an explanation to James and Ashely, while Shepard shuffled over to her daughter.

Cass couldn't bring herself to turn around. Her mother was alive, but she had just left her behind; and now here she was again, not like it wasn't to be expected; she knew that in going with Liara, it was likely they would come into contact again, she just hadn't expected it to happen this soon.

"Cass." Shepard sighed, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Shrugging off the hand, the girl whipped around. "We can't do this now." Cass spoke harshly.

"We need to talk, I-" Shepard cut off sharply as noise came from the upper deck. "We've got company!"

"Bring it on!" James bellowed.

"Not this time, James." Shepard's voice clear. "Head back to the shuttle with Cass-"

"Hell no." Cass growled. They were not going to do this again. "I'm coming with."

"We don't have time to argue right now." Shepard voiced in a maternal tone.

"Then don't." Cass' retorted icily.

Shepard paused, staring passed her daughter's steely look. "Fine." The mother relented, "James, if Cerberus beats us to the archives I need you covering the exits."

James scowled and nodded, rushing over to the elevator, disappearing beneath the floor.

"Take cover." Shepard ordered.

* * *

"I guess we know how Cerberus got in." Cass remarked dryly, watching the security footage. "I knew there was something off about her."

"I should have realized it when I met her." Liara sighed, "I've just been so focused on finding a way to stop the Reapers."

"Stopping the Reapers is the only thing you need to be focused on." Shepard spoke reassuringly. "This isn't your fault."

"But what if we're wrong? What if there's no way to stop them? What if we spend the rest of our days scurrying around to solve a problem we can't fix?" Liara frowned, leaning forward into the security console, letting it support her now defeating posture.

"Liara." Shepard frowned stepping closer to her lover.

"I know. I shouldn't think that way." Liara relented, turning to face the woman. "I just don't know how you do it; how you stay focused in the worst situations."

"When there's so much as stake, I think of my friends and loved ones." Shepard paused to look to Cass who was currently scowling at her from across the security center, "and what I would lose if I failed."

"Me too." Liara perked up.

"We'll stop them, Liara, together." Shepard spoke, their hands intertwining once more. "All of us." Shepard added, eyeing her angry child once more.

"Okay, I believe, or maybe I believe that you believe and that's enough." Breaking apart, the Asari ran her hands over the control console. "Okay, the doors unlocked; now we can take the tram to the archives."

"Gooooood." Cass sighed exasperatedly, this was getting a little too mushy for her. "Let's get moving."

* * *

"They're already to the archives." Liara frowned, "I can't override it."

"Well, I'm sure they won't be sending a tram any time soon." Cass declared sarcastically, earning a glare from both Liara and her mother.

"We could try to find a short transmitter. Helmet to helmet; convince them that the alliance forces have been taken care and get them to send a tram over." Ashley reasoned. "It's likely our best bet."

"Good idea. See what you can find." Shepard ordered.

Cass walked away, shuffling over to some of the fallen Cerberus men, poking one of them with her foot, the teen knelt down opening the helmet casing. "Shit!" The teen yelped as she fell backwards in shock; the Cerberus man didn't appear to be a man at all, more like a husk.

"Cass? You okay?" Ashley rushed over, pulling the teen up off the ground by her underarms.

"Yeah, fine." The teen said, pushing away and brushing her self off. "I- it startled me. Look at it, it's not human."

"Shepard!" Ashley called, the commander and Liara joining them a moment later. "It's got a transmitter, He looks like a husk."

"Yeah," the mother frowned, leaning down further to inspect the Cerberus man, "Not exactly, but they've definitely done something to him."

"Engineered by Cerberus, they claim to stand for humanity and they do this to their own people." Ashley ranted. "That could have been you, Shepard. For all I knew, Cerberus could have done that to you."

"How can you compare that to me?!" Shepard stated incredulously.

"I don't know what you are; not since they got their hands on you." Ashley spoke quietly. "Would you even know it they're controlling you and what if they got their hooks into Cass, You-"

"You're being ridiculous." Cass scowled, inserting herself back into the conversation. "We've had this conversation before. Neither of us have any connection to Cerberus anymore. So get the fuck over it. God, you're like a broken record."

"Cassandra." Shepard warned.

"Yeah, whatever." Cass rolled her eyes, turning her back and sauntering back to Liara, "Let's just keep moving; I'm sure we can all agree on that."

* * *

"Ash, Cass, fan out." Shepard ordered as the doors glided open revealing the massive archive before them.

Nodding, the teen went left around the balcony like circle around the base of the Prothean device. Keeping her pistol raised, the girl scowled. How had it come to this so quickly? There was supposed to be time, or maybe they all just needed more time and gave into the illusion that they had it. And now, she was here with her mother; what would she say to her? What could she say to her? She had run away again, she was as much to blame as her mother in this. She was too angry to try and fix things, so she evaded, but she couldn't forgive her mother either. And they couldn't be selfish; the war is here-

Movement to her left pulled Cass out of her thoughts.

"Step away from the console." Cass growled raising her gun and moving closer to the Cerberus doctor. Crying out as a heavy foot connected with her right side and an elbow hit the side of her helmet, the teen crashed to the ground. "She's got the data!" yelled the teen as she scrambled to her feet and followed as her mother as the team took off after Core.

* * *

Cass sprinted after them, dodging badly aimed attacks from the fleeing doctor, catching up with her mother out on the roof of the station, the teen frowned as a Cerberus shuttle came swooping down at the other end of the dock.

"She's getting away!" Shepard bellowed into her com system. "James! Normandy! Anybody!"

Cass winced as the blue alliance shuttle came flying in from the left, colliding with the Cerberus vessel sending them crashing in flames straight toward them, diving out of the way, the girl groaned as she hit the floor.

As the teen rolled onto her back, sitting up slowly and moving to a standing position, she stumbled over to Ashley and Liara, the girl watching as the woman helped the Asari to her feet.

"You guys okay?" Cass coughed, blinking as the blue shuttle staggered to a landing.

"Yeah, we need to get the data-" Liara stopped as a bang came from the crashed Cerberus shuttle, the door flying off as the robotic doctor appeared in front of the flames.

"Oh shit."

* * *

AN: Another chapter! We're into the main story line of the game now! Hope you're all as excited as I am! Let me know what you guys think! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Cass drew her weapon quickly, only to have it knocked out of her hand, as one cold metal hand clenched around her throat, the girl came face to face with white metallic eyes. Struggling to breath, the teen could feel lungs burning as the robot continued to choke her; with the blood rushing in her ears as well as her vision starting to blacken, the girl was knocked to the side; her limbs tangling with one another as she fell to the floor in a heap while coughing violently. Looking up, the girl swallowed painfully as Cerberus machine wrapped it's hand around Ashley's helmet.

"Shit! Ash!" Cass yelled gruffly, her eyes widening in horror as the lieutenant commander's head was continuously smashed against the crashed shuttle. Struggling to her feet as the Alliance officer was dropped to the ground, reaching for her gun, the teen's hand dropped to her side at the realization it wasn't there but kicked across the roof. As the AI charged, Shepard leaped in front of her daughter, repeatedly firing upon the robot.

Cass leaned around her mother's shoulder to watch as the automaton clattered against the ground, the teen sighed, clearly relieved. Rubbing her now bruising throat, she watched as her mother rushed to the fallen alliance officer.

"James! Grab that thing; we're taking it with us." Shepard commanded, hoisting Ashely over her shoulder's in a fireman's carry.

Cass stood still, frowning, everything around her catching up. The Reapers are here. And she almost got killed by Cerberus again. And Ashley saved her. The last thing she said to Ashely was horrible. Ashely might die. There might be a huge super weapon to defeat the Reapers. Her mother was here, Alive.

As a warm arm wrapped around the shell-shocked teen, Cass shook her head, waking herself from this thought induced stupor. Shrugging away Liara's arm, the girl followed the rest of the team into the awaiting shuttle.

* * *

"I've done all I can for her, Shepard." Liara leaned down on the other side of Ashley's cot, forcing eye contact between her and the commander. "We need to get her to the Citadel."

"I know." Shepard paused. "Joker, set course for the citadel."

"On it, commander." Joker's voice floated out of the intercom.

Cass stood back near the door, watching the scene before her while absentmindedly rubbing the hand print bruise along her neck. Following her mother's gaze, she felt a sharp tug as they made eye contact, looking away the girl shifted her gaze to the floor; her mother's distraught gaze too unrelenting to hold. Debating whether to slip out the door, a hand placed it's self on the teen's shoulder. Looking up once more, Cass frowned as her mother's stare bore into her.

"Are you okay?" Shepard asked quietly, placing two fingers of her free hand underneath the girl's chin, raising her head ever so slightly to examine the bruising underneath.

"I'm fine." Cass replied hoarsely. "You should focus on Ashley."

"We're taking her to the hospital, and Liara's watching over her now." Shepard stated. "Right now, I'm concerned about you."

"I'm alright. Really." She swallowed painfully, pushing away the older woman's fingers. "I little medigel or something will patch me right up."

"When we get to the citadel, I want you to get checked out as well." Shepard frowned.

"I- okay." Cass sighed, not really in the mood to argue.

"Okay." Shepard smiled, almost if she was considering this a victory between herself and Cass, because the girl had actually spoken to her.

Cass rolled her eyes before slipping out the door.

* * *

"You're going to be just fine." Chakwas stated, "The bruising will go away in a few days with proper care."

Cass nodded, stretching her arms over her head and hopping of the examination table.

"So what have you been up too? I haven't heard much since I've been in the labs." Chakwas spoke, folding her arms over her chest, leaning against the counter in the small exam room.

"I- not much." Cass frowned.

"Not much?" Chakwas' eye brows rose in question.

"I may have gotten into it with Aria again and then Cerberus happened and then I ended up with Liara and now there are reapers. So long story short; not much."

"Ah, I see." Chakwas laughed.

"What about you? You're in the labs, but will you be coming back to the Normandy?" Cass inquired.

"Yes, I spoke with your mother when they brought Ashley in, once I finish up things here then I'll be there."

"That's good." Cass smiled half-heartedly. "I- How is Ashley… Is she…?"

"She's stable for now; I am hopeful that she has a very good chance of recovery." The doctor explained.

Cass nodded. "Thanks. I supposed I'll see you later, I should really get going."

"Alright, Cass. Be careful and stay out of trouble."

* * *

"Ash- I- I didn't mean what I said before. You were being a major pain in the ass, but- I'm sorry. So you should wake up soon because we're gonna need people like you-" Cass sighed, standing over the unconscious woman.

"Cass?"

The teen whipped around at the sound of her mother's voice. "Oh, uh, hey."

"Hi." Shepard half smiled. "I just spoke with Chakwas, she says you're just fine."

"Yeah." Cass frowned, turning back to the injured alliance soldier. "What did the council say?"

"That they wouldn't help; non-commital as per usual."

"Oh." Cass paused. "Was it bad- down on earth, I mean?" Her attempt at small talk taking a dark direction.

"There were people screaming in the streets and we left, it- well, maybe this isn't the best place for this." Shepard's lips turned downward at the site of Ashley. "We should probably head back to the ship-"

"We?" Cass frowned, following her mother our the door and down the hospital halls

"Yeah, of course." Shepard's brows knitted together in confusion, like this was the obvious and only option.

"But-"

"No. You're coming with me, you're not going to run back to Aria again." Shepard stated harshly; the hurt showing through the mother's usually calm demeanor.

"I'm not-"

"Cassandra! Enough, there is so much at stake right now and I don't have time to argue with you about this! I will drag you back to the ship if that's what it takes; I'm not leaving you behind. Do you understand?" The mother spoke with a tone of finality.

"I'm not a part of the alliance, if you've forgotten." Cass growled, stopping in front of the elevator doors.

"Enough, Cassandra." Shepard wrapped her hand around the teen's upper arm, pulling them forward into the elevator.

"The hell? You have no right-"

"If you've forgotten: I'm your mother! And you're going to stop being petty and listen to me right now!" The parent's arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not being petty!" Cass' foot stomped childishly.

"I know you're mad at me and I understand that, but now is not the time for this anger. There's a war going on and I'm not going to leave you behind."

Cass glowered briefly before dropping her glare. What were her other options? But would this be for the best? Only time would tell, and they may not have a lot of time left. "I'll see you on the ship." The girl snarled before pushing her way past her mother and making her way out of the elevator.

* * *

Cass went straight back to the Normandy as she didn't even stay around her mother long enough to know when they were going to leave the dock. She hadn't the chance to explore the ship in its new retrofits and was taking advantage of most of the crew being on the Citadel, trying to get ahold of family and such.

Slipping in through the door next to the ship's elevator, the girl marveled at the sight of the upgraded Normandy. The war room was an entirely new addition; gone was the armory and Mordin's lab; replaced by a space designated completely to the horror that was now happening. It made Cass a little nostalgic, no longer were Jacob or Mordin ever present, or any of the old Normandy crew, she missed them more than she realized. Perhaps they could all be reunited someday, and war has a way of bringing people together.

Gliding her fingertips along the cool metal of the rounded table, she shivered; like everything was catching back up again in that moment back on mars. If only there was more time; more time to prepare, more time to heal. How could she be on this ship again with her mother? Hadn't she learned her lesson? Doesn't her mother understand? Why can't she see that them being together, especially now in the galaxy's time of need isn't good. That they can't be selfish? They can't fix their relationship now; that their bond has become nothing more than a lonesome, broken road. A road that will not be repaired so easily, at least not without time; which is now something that is in short supply, this Cass knew.

* * *

"You brought that thing with you?" Cass spoke with disdain.

"Yes. glyph is a very valuable resource, and well, I have come to enjoy his presence." Liara spoke evenly; her hands gliding away at the center of the mass of Shadow Broker screens in front of her.

"Well, I hope you trained it to not use "shadow" and "broker" in the same sentence to anyone who walks by." Cass frowned, watching the small white drone float around the room.

"I reprogrammed him, so no. He doesn't do that anymore."

"Good." Cass paused, "So what exactly happened to your ship anyways? Since you're all set up here."

"It blew up- or rather, I blew it up with Cerberus on it."

"You're joking." Cass' said flatly.

"No. There was no way I was going to let the Illusive man get his hands on that data." Liara responded seriously, "I took everything I could and dstroyed the ship as they invaded. It was a simple matter."

"Fucking Cerberus." Cass groaned.

"Language." Liara scolded, earning herself an overdramatic eye roll from the teen seated on her bed.

"You know Liara," Cass smiled slyly, "You've become quite the badass. When I first met you, well, you seemed to be a bit of a prude. Well, you still are a bit, but-"

"I am not a prude!" Liara shrilled.

"Oh come on, Dr. T'soni!" Cass grinned, "I mean, sure you fucked my mother on a desk-"

"Cassandra!" Liara nearly shrieked, a bluish blush coating her cheeks. "We did not!"

"Say what you want, but I know the truth, but what I was saying is that you're not as prude-ish as before." Cass paused to laugh at the Asari's offended look. "What? I meant it as a compliment!"

"It certainly did not sound like a compliment!"

"Well, I meant it as one." The teen laughed.

"What's so funny?" Shepard asked, appearing from the door.

Cass' mirth halted, sighing, the teen got up. "I'll talk to you later, Liara."

"You can stay," Shepard stated hopefully.

Cass frowned before walking out of the room, leaving Shepard and Liara both with matching disappointed expressions.

* * *

"Hey Joker." Cass greeted, falling into the co-pilot's chair.

"Shepard spawn! How goes it? Well, besides the massive machine's tearing apart the galaxy and Ashley almost getting killed…" The pilot trailed off.

"I'm fine." Cass rolled her eyes. "You?"

"I've been better. Someone's messed with my seat. I can tell." Joker spoke seriously.

"Tragic." Eyes rolling once more.

"IT is!"

"Sure." Cass paused to stifle an incoming yawn. "Well, it was good seeing you again, Joker. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure. See ya, Shep Spawn."

Cass nodded goodbye, frowning as she headed down the bridge toward the elevator intent on finding a bunk or somewhere to sleep, because she sure was not going to spend the night in her mother's cabin.

Hopefully she would be able to sleep, anyways.

* * *

So I cut this one a little shorter than planned, but I think it will be better off this way. Also, a lot of you suggested that Cass should be the one to get hurt instead of Ash, but I didn't want to spend however many of the next missions with her being in the hospital lol. Anyhow, we're in the main story line and will be proceeding to menae next! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Cass groaned, stretching as she sat up from her spot on the couch. The observation deck was empty when she sauntered in there last night, so she slept there, though not soundly. The entire night she had been tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable, nor quell the brewing storm of thoughts in her head.

Cracking her neck, the teen stood and shuffled over to the glass to peer at her reflection; fixing her tangled bed head by running her fingers through the mess, determining it presentable, the girl left the room in search of coffee and food.

Walking down the hall, the girl breathed deeply. This was so surreal; it was only so many months ago that she thought she would never see the Normandy again; and now here she was, walking the halls as if nothing has changed. Except, everything has changed; she's different, the crew is gone, and the Reapers are here.

Stumbling into the kitchen, the girl frowned at the lack of kitchen staff, or rather Rupert; sure, his food was mostly terrible, but he always made coffee in the morning…

Cass frowned, where was everyone anyways? Usually the crew deck was crawling with, well, crew.

Coffee would have to wait, something clearly was going on.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Cass asked, shuffling in behind the pilot's chair. "Well, beside everyone being at their stationed positions."

"So you mean your ma, Liara and James?" Joker laughed.

"Well, yes." Cass frowned, upon looking at Joker's controls. "Where are we anyways?"

"Palavin, or rather Palavin's moon."

"Oh." Cass paused, "And why exactly are we here?"

"Well, The Turian counselor said the Turian's would agree to Earth if we could find their primarch, which hasn't been that successful since he might already be dead, so we need to find the next guy who's in line, or whatever." Joker explained.

"Oh." Another pause. "And how long exactly have we been here?"

"A while."

About to respond, the teen jerked to the right, grabbing the chair to avoid falling. "The hell was that?!"

"I dunno! Shit shit shit! Some of the controls have gone dark! EDI?" Joker's hands moving furiously over the control panel. "EDI? Damn it! She's not responding!"

Another jerk made the teen sway once more. "What's going on?"

"I don't know! EDI's off-line and everything is going crazy!" Joker replied, bringing up the communication system, he spoke. "Commander; Shepard; come in!"

"Can this wait, Joker? We're in the middle of a war zone." Shepard's voice came in through the com.

"We've got a situation on the Normandy, Commander. It's like she's possessed. Shutting down systems, powering up weapons. I can't find the source."

Cass frowned, and whispered to Joker. "We need to go down to the AI core, see if we can pin point what's going on down there."

"I'm sending Liara back to help." Shepard spoke then disconnected.

"Well, that was helpful." Joker said flatly.

Cass rolled her eyes. "I'm going down to the AI core, see what's up down there."

"Maybe, you should, um, wait for Liara?"

"Why?"

"Well, I just don't want to, well you know…"

"I know?" Cass scowled.

"Well, You're ma and all…"

"Just spit it out, Man!"

"Idon'twanttogetintroublewithyoumomifyougofdownthere." Joker spoke in one breath.

"Don't be a pansy; besides it's out best bet and I'm sure you don't want to lose EDI?"

Joker shook his head in response.

"Didn't think so. I'll be back." Cass stood and started down the bridge.

"Hey! Wait!"

"What now?" the girl frowned.

"You might want to take a fire extinguisher; there's a lot of heat showing up on my system in there…"

"Got it." Cass rolled her eyes once more before tearing off before the pilot would try to stop her.

* * *

"EDI?" Cass called out, entering the medical bay. Chakwas had left only a few moments earlier. "EDI? Hello?"

The girl frowned, her brow line creasing with worry. She wasn't really a technical expert, but somebody had to do something, right?

Grabbing an extinguisher from the wall underneath the counter, the girl's feet moved tentatively forward. Placing a hand against the control panel, the doors glided open. Sputtering as the smoke began to pour out, the teen raised an arm to shield her eyes from the smoke. Raising the extinguisher, the girl squeezed the trigger mechanism, unleashing the carbon dioxide upon the flames.

Pressing through the still clouded room; the girl jumped back, falling to her back, startled by the previously subdued robot, now standing in front of her; eyes gleaming orange.

"Oh shit."

"Cass." The Robot spoke.

"I- EDI?!" Cass' jaw dropped. "I- are you, um, in there?"

"Not all of me, but I have control of it. It was not a seamless transition."

"Seriously? Is that why you went all exorcist on us? You blacked out."

"Correct. When we brought this unit on board I began a background process to search for its information on the Prothean device. This eventually triggered a trap. A back up power source and CPU activated and the unit attempted physical confrontation. Fortunately I was able to gain access and repurpose it as I saw fit; during this process it struggled, thus the fire." EDI explained.

"Shit, EDI. That's pretty kick ass. But, maybe you should warn someone next time."

"Bringing the crew up to speed would have been counterproductive and all attempts to help would have been limited by reaction time."

"Wait, so if you're in there, are you still in the ship?"

"I exist primarily in the ship, for optimal control this unit could remain within the Normandy's broadcast or tight beam range."

"Does this mean you get to come on missions and stuff?" Cass asked excitedly.

"Yes, this platform can offer limited fire ground support." EDI answered.

"Sweet!" Cass fisted the air. "We should go show Joker!"

"Yes, Joker will want to see it."

"Cassandra!" Liara shrieked, practically leaping in front of the teenager to shield her from the machine.

"Oh. Hey Liara." Cass rolled her eyes.

"Dr. T'soni." EDI greeted.

Liara's mouth gaped, looking between the robot and the girl. "What's going on?"

"EDI took over the body; pretty sick, right?" Cass grinned.

"I- okay. Is that why the systems were going crazy, I came back as soon as I could-"

"Everything's fine." Cass interrupted. "EDI can explain it. I'm gonna go tell Joker. He's going to be SO excited."

Liara frowned, eyeing the robot warily while the teen sauntered out of the room.

* * *

Cass sighed, the solid hum of the ship's drive core very apparent down under deck four. It seemed so empty without Jack's foul mouth running at her along with grandiose ideas of being space pirates. Garrus was back at least, she had yet to greet him or her mother since they had returned with the Primarch a few hours ago. She had once again retreated, this time down in the hidey hole beneath the engine room; the cot still here, luckily. Maybe this would be where she could make her space on the Normandy. There was too much foot traffic on the Crew deck, and the hum of the engine and the constant vibration was comforting.

"Cass?" The mother made her presence know as she appeared at the base of the stairs.

Cass sighed deeply, rolling her eyes behind closed lids; not bothering to sit up from her horizontal position on the cot, she spoke. "Yeah?"

"I- How are you?"

"Fine."

"Liara told me you went down into the AI core alone."

"Yeah. And?"

"You should have taken someone with you, any other crew member-"

"Okay." Cass said, not really wanting to argue, not that her mother was wrong, if EDI didn't have control of the bot, well, it may have not been the best plan.

"Okay?" Shepard's voice lightened, the confusion evident.

"Okay." Cass repeated flatly.

"Well, um, Good." The commander stated awkwardly, walking over to the girl and sitting next to her legs on the cot. "I have some work to do; I think that maybe we should talk later."

"Sure." Cass frowned; of course they would talk. They were on a small ship, she'd be foolish if she thought she could continuously evade the woman.

"Great!" Shepard responded, much too enthusiastically for the teen's tastes. Leaning over Cass, the mother placed a kiss on the girl's forehead, doing her best to ignore the immediate stiffing of the girl's body as she did.

As her mother stood to leave, the teen did all she could to restrain the sigh that escaped her lips right before the mother was out of earshot.

* * *

"Who are you?" Cass spoke, her tone flat. She sat at the mess table, across from the fidgeting woman. Pushing the food around her plate, clearly distracted.

"Oh, um. Specialist Samantha Traynor." The office replied uneasily.

"Oh."

"And, um, I'm assuming you're the Commander's daughter."

"Yup."

"I- Are you alright?" Traynor frowned.

"Yup."

"Well, um, I should get going." Traynor responded awkwardly, absently rubbing the back of her neck, the woman stood and headed toward the elevator.

Cass sighed and continued to push the food around her plate.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Cass' eyes followed James as he continued to move up and down on the bar, doing pull ups.

"Working out." James huffed.

"Is this all you ever do? It's like another Jacob."

"Jacob?"

"Cerberus guy, constantly did sit ups. Abs of steel."

James snorted, dropping down from the bar, "Look at these." He flexed, pushing back his tshirt, exposing his bicep.

Cass rolled her eyes. "Wow." She deadpanned.

"Whatever. Like you're any better."

"Anyone can show off." Cass sniffed.

"Yeah right." James' eyes gleamed. "Let's put it to a bet, if anyone can show off."

"You're kidding? You want to fight me?"

"No! No, I don't want to fight you, your mother would kill me!" James exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defense. "I meant, like in chin ups, or push ups or something."

"So in other words you don't want to be beat up by a little girl."

"No, I don't want to be beat up by my hard-ass commander."

"Fine. We'll do it your way. Chin ups it is, muscles." Cass grinned wickedly, cracking her knuckles. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Ow ow ow! Fuck!" Cass cried, she should have opted for push ups, because here she was pulling pieces of skin off her palms the size of quarters. She should have taped them or worn gloves, but no, she had to be all tough and get coin sized blisters.

She had retreated back to her hidey hole after she had practically lost to James, she was at 50 when her grip started to lose, and he basically conceited when he saw her about to fall. Shrugging and calling it a tie, the Alliance officer laughed and went in search of grub, leaving the girl to herself and the humored shuttle pilot whose name she had yet to learn.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Shepard asked worriedly, rushing to the girl's side.

Looking up from her seat on the cot, the girl rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. What's wrong?"

Cass frowned, opening her palms and showing the now blistered skin to her mother.

"What happened?!" The mother cried, taking the hands in her own and examining them herself.

"Too many chin ups."

"Chin ups?"

"It's a long story." Cass shrugged, pulling her hands away from her mother. "So what's up?"

"Well, I think it's time we talked."

* * *

AN: So Sorry! I know I haven't updated in like 2 weeks, but my grandfather passed away and I've been incredibly busy between hospital visits and work and the funeral and everything. Also, sorry for the length, I know this is a little short, but I really wanted to get something posted. Please Review and let me know your thought and ideas! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Cass could feel her chest tighten as her mother looked at her expectantly. Swallowing the growing lump in her throat the girl spoke. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us." Shepard spoke softly. "Everything that's happened and is happening. I- Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine." Cass responded automatically.

"I don't think you're just fine, kiddo."

"I'm fine." The girl repeated, wincing slightly at the pet name.

"Cassandra." Shepard sighed.

"What?" Cass growled, impatience growing.

"Please, I just want to talk, I don't want to argue." Shepard stated softly.

"Well, maybe we should just forgo the talk then." Cass frowned, "Because I really don't think we'll make it without arguing."

"Cass, come on. Give it a chance; when we were back on Earth there was a moment when we were like us again. Let's aim for that now."

"Like us?" Cass stated incredulously. "There hasn't really been an "us" in a long time, mother. "

"Cut the crap, you saw it too, and that's why you took off." Shepard's arms folded over her chest.

"Well, maybe because I didn't want to get fucked again!" Cass sneered. "Because in my experience every time we play happy family you take off and die."

"Honey-"

"Just don't!" Cass stood and threw her hands up defensively, and winced painfully; the movement agitating her blistered palms.

"Baby, please. I'm sorry, but it's my job. I can't- I can't just stop-"

"You don't think I know that?!" The teen began to pace furiously in front of her mother seated on the cot. "I know it's wrong for me to want my mother to stop saving the galaxy. I get that it's selfish, but you're MY mom. Mine! I can't deal with losing you over and over again! It's not FAIR!"

"Oh, Cass." Shepard sighed, standing and placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, only for it to be shoved away.

"Don't you see it?!" Cass exclaimed. "We can't be US, without you putting yourself above others and you can't do that! You can't! So we don't get to be us! I can't even stand to be around you anymore! It fucking hurts! I hate you! I hate you so much! I hate you for leaving me again and again! I can't take it anymore! I'm done!"

"Cass. Please-

"Just stop." Cass' tone growing cold; facing away from her mother, "We're done with this."

Shepard sighed once more; her voice gentle. "We can't just stop, kiddo. We need to talk about this."

Cass turned on her mother, eyes incredulous. "Haven't you had enough?! I keep avoiding you and pushing you away! I don't get it! Do you like the abuse?!"

"You're my daughter." Shepard smiled sadly, "I'm not going to stop being your mother just because you're angry with me."

"You should just stop." Cass whispered.

"What?" Shepard frowned.

"You should stop trying to be my mother! I'm giving you a way out now! Take it!"

"Cass-"

"Take it! You can choose! You HAVE to choose!"

"Cassandra! Please-"

"Choose! ME or your job! Commander Shepard or my mom!" Cass exclaimed; eyes wild.

"Cassandra! ENOUGH!" Shepard shouted. "I will always choose you, but I can't stop being me! I will always be your mother, I have said this time and time again."

"I know." Cass sighedshuddering as her gaze dropped to the floor. The mother frowned, placing one hand atop the girl's shoulder and the other under Cass' chin, to force their eye contact.

"I want you to choose me." Cass' voice came out strangled. "But- but you can't, so we don't need to do this."

"We are going to do this, I am absolutely not going to stop being your mother; you're stuck with me kiddo, whether you want to be or not. So you can push all you like, but it's not going to change anything."

"But-"

"No. No buts, I'm here right now and I am choosing you."

"I- Mom-" Cass choked out, pushing away the older woman and brushing aside her tears with her forearm.

Shepard lowered at the loss of contact, but swiftly pulled the distraught teen into her arms. As the girl struggled to tear herself away once more, the commander only tightened her hold until her daughter willowed in her arms.

* * *

"So you're getting along with her then?" Liara asked the teen who was lazily tapping keys on Liara's Broker console.

"Hmmm. Well if you mean yelling and then crying as getting along, then yes. Swimmingly." Cass replied dryly, moving to hit another key.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Liara exclaimed slapping the teen's hand.

"Ow! Abuse! Abuse!" Cass laughed as she was shoed away to the bed.

"So?" Liara questioned, moving back to the super computer.

"So?"

"You're getting along…?" Liara's brows rose questioningly.

"Eh, I guess. We had like a moment or some shit-"

"Langauge."

"English."

"Cassandra." Laira warned.

"What?" The girl grinned.

"I don't know why I even bother."

"Hell, neither do I."

Liara rolled her eyes, continuing her work, only to look up as Shepard appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, Shepard."

"Hey, Liara." Shepard greeted, her smile growing her eyes met her daughter. "Cass!"

"Hey." Cass frowned, "I'll just um- there's stuff-" Cass trailed off nearly flying off the bed and out the door, only to have her mother's arm catch her midsection, drawing her back into the room; the girl doing her best to suppress a grimace.

"Not so fast, kiddo." Shepard smiled, nearly carrying the girl back to her original spot, sitting down on the bed with her. "So what're you up to?"

"Nothing." The girl replied back quickly.

"Cass was just telling me how you two are getting along." Liara smiled, earning a glare from the adolescent.

"Oh." Shepard struggled to suppress her grin.

"Well, this had been great, but I've got to go-"

"What's the hurry, sweetie. Why don't you stay and sit with us?" Shepard beamed.

"If you haven't noticed, there's a bed in this room, so forgive me if I don't want to wait around for you two to start fucking-" Cass yelped as her mother slapped her thigh. "Hey!"

"Language!" Shepard scolded.

Cass rolled her eyes as she shimmied out of the commander's grip and bounded out of the room. "Have fun!"

Liara laughed and Shepard blushed slightly.

"She really is your daughter, you know." Liara smiled. "Are things going between you, really?"

Shepard frowned. "I'm not sure. There're still a lot of issues there, but I think our talk yesterday helped a little, or at least it helped enough, for now. Even though she's acting like our talked never really happened…"

"Well, regardless, things seem to be a little better, from what I can tell, that is."

"Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Joker frowned, head cocking to one side.

"Well, I was trying to eavesdrop on the meeting, but those two guards won't let me through." Cass pouted.

"Oh. Well, you can blame your mother for that; she might have specially mentioned your penchant for eavesdroppery and ordered them to not let you in." The pilot explained, "Besides I think that last place anyone would want to be is in a room with and angry Krogan and a snobby Salarian."

"Isn't the Turian Primarch in there too?"

"Yeah, but it's Wrex that worries me; all of my bulkheads better remain intact." Joker replied seriously.

Cass laughed before turning to her robot in the co-pilot's seat. "Hey, EDI?"

"Yes, Cass?"

"You can get footage from the meeting right? Aren't there like cameras or something."

"Yes, but it would be against Alliance protocol."

"Ugh! Fine." Cass pouted, knowing the robot wouldn't help her out; pouting further she folded her arms over her chest and shuffled down the deck toward the galaxy map.

Continuing to sulk, the girl stepped up, leaning over the railing over the holographic map.

"Um, hello." Traynor greeted, awkwardly waving her hand.

Cass frowned, turning around to greet the older woman, squinting the girl frowned further. "Who are you?"

"Oh, um, I'm Specialist Traynor, Samantha Traynor."

"Have you been here the entire time?"

"Yes. I-"

"Where'd Kelly go?"

"Um, Who?"

"Annoying Cerberus, red head. Super perky. Chipper."

"Oh, well, I'm assuming most Cerberus officers left the Normandy when it was turned over to the Alliance."

"Oh. Well, I doubt you can be any worse than her."

"Um, thank you, I think." Traynor frowned, brow knitting together in confusion.

"I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cass."

"The Commander's daughter, correct?"

"Yup." The teen rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Cass."

"Likewise, I guess." The adolescent replied before sauntering off to the elevator in search of something fun to do.

* * *

The teen scowled at the empty fish tank. Where were all the fish? She bought so many fish last time she was here, but now, they were likely all dead. Shaking her head, Cass shuffled over to the music player next to the bed; turning it on, she twisted the volume up only two clicks away from full sound. Flopping less than gracefully on the bed, the teenager closed her eyes; enjoying the vibrations coming from the base beats. So much for fun…

* * *

"What- Hey-" Cass scowled at her mother, not even noticing her until the sound disappeared.

"I can hear that down on deck two." Shepard replied. "It's too loud; you're going to damage your hearing."

"Yeah, well, I can always get corrective surgery." The girl replied, reaching across the bed to turn it back on, only to have her hand shoed away. "Hey!"

"No. I already have a headache; and we only have a few hours until I have to go down to Surkesh." The mother explained, rubbing her temples as she sat down on the couch.

"What for?" Cass asked, sitting up.

"The Salarian's have a cured female Krogan."

"Seriously?!" Cass exclaimed.

"Yes, so we're going down there as a third party to retrieve her."

"No shit!" Cass exclaimed, only to wane slightly after the hardened glare she was given. "Yeah, Yeah, I know, language, sorry… I can't believe Wrex is going to let you go down there and get her; you think he'd want to go with-"

"He is. He's still on the ship right now, down in the war room."

"For real! Sweet!" The girl bounded off the bed toward the door. "Bye mom!"

Shepard shook her head, and continued to rub her temples. Maybe she should warn Wrex that he was about to deal with an over inquisitive teenager, then again…

* * *

"So you're going to get another planet?" Cass asked excitedly, sitting atop the console next to the Krogan warlord.

"You'd be surprised how fast Krogan pop them out." He responded gruffly.

"Really?" Cass smiled coyly. "Who're you going to be-"

"Ahem." Shepard coughed, "I don't really think this is an appropriate conversation for-"

"Come on, Shepard!" Wrex bellowed. "If we can't talk about this, when're we going to talk about you and Liara on a desk?"

Shepard scowled as she turned multiple shades of red. "THAT did NOT happen!"

"Yeah right." Cass laughed, "Sure you didn't-"

"You!" Shepard thundered, pointing at her daughter. "Need to stop telling people we did that-"

"So you admit it." Wrex interrupted.

"I- we, we did not."

"Mmhmmm." The Krogan cajoled, turning back to his screen.

"We didn't." Shepard blushed further; eyes narrowing as her daughter began to giggle harder. Grabbing the girl by her arm, the mother began to march her away. "I'll be back for you in a few, Wrex." Shepard grumbled, while the teen managed to wave goodbye as she continued to laugh.

* * *

AN: Sorry! I know I am like a week late in terms of updating! I've just been so busy! I will try to be better haha! I know this got lighthearted and a little fluffy really fast, but don't worry there's still a lot of unresolved issues… But I think it's about time they started to get along! Please Review! And thanks for being patient with me and my lateness!


	10. Chapter 10

"Why did you ask me to come along?" Cass asked, shuffling along at her mother's side.

"Because." Shepard stated simply along with a shrug; sitting down on the sparse seating the shuttle had to offer.

"Because why?" Cass frowned, settling in alongside the commander across form Garrus and Liara.

"I thought we could use an extra pair of hands in case anything goes wrong; god forbid."

"What could go wrong?" Cass snorted. "Everything goes wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not noticed by now that everything that is ever supposed to be a routine mission always gets fucked- " The teen paused at the scolding glare. "sorry- up anyways."

"It doesn't go wrong every time."

"It does."

"It doesn't." The commander argued.

"It does too."

"I'm not going to argue. You'll see; this will be so routine, that you'll probably be bored. We're going to drop down on Surkesh, get the female and be off once more; simple as that."

"Doubt it." Cass rolled her eyes.

* * *

Cass wandered around the lab; her mother was speaking to some major Kirahe, leaving her to her own devices. For how boring the Salarians seemed to her, this place was pretty cool; the view was nice, overlooking water and foliage and everything was super high tech. Shuffling along the back, the girl frowned, turning to an odd looking machine.

Stretching out her gloved hand, the girl tentatively placed her hand on the keypad like surface.

"Please don't touch that." A Salarian soldier appeared next to her, startling her causing her hand to recoil.

"Why?" Cass asked curiously.

"It's not a toy."

Cass rolled her eyes; placing her hand on inches away.

"As I said, please don't touch that." The Salarian droned.

Inching closer, the girl smiled slyly.

"Again, I'm going to ask you to refrain from touching that."

Closer.

"Perhaps 'don't touch that' means something different in your language."

Closer.

"I would rather not refer this matter to the human embassy."

Cass grinned, dropping her hand on the pad, manipulating the screen.

"Fine." The soldier exasperated. "Touch it all you want, you'll never find out what it does-"

"Is there a problem?" Shepard peered over the girl's shoulder.

"No!" Cass exclaimed, dropping her hand and nearly sprinting away from her mother.

Shepard shook her head and nodded in apology toward the Salarian before following after her daughter.

* * *

"This is Routine?!" Cass growled; "The fucking alarms going off!"

Shepard glared at her daughter. "I'm sure it's fine!" The mother yelled over the alarms. "We just need to get the females and leave!"

"Yeah right! It's going to be a lot more complicated than that!"

"It's fine!" Shepard yelled adamantly.

"I'm with Cass on this, Shepard." Garrus spoke. "Something fishy is going on."

"It'll be fine!" Shepard repeated.

Cass just rolled her eyes, following after the team into the elevator.

* * *

"Mordin?" Shepard exclaimed, visibly surprised.

"Eye site sharp; surprise understandable. Hadn't expected to return to work." Mordin replied.

"You're back with STG?" Liara frowned, arms crossing over her chest.

"Special consultant. Had to be me, someone else might've gotten it wrong." Mordin paused, glancing around sparingly. "Helped female Krogan; fed information to clan Urdnot, encourage political pressure to free females."

"You must have been Wrex's inside source." Cass offered.

"Yes." Mordin smiled. "Can explain later. Security readings not normal, need to get off world for sake of Krogan."

Shepard nodded, she and the team following Mordin down the hall.

"The females had weakened immune systems; side effect of Malon's cure." Mordin spoke, motioning the glass barrier to his left. "These did not survive; couldn't save them."

"I'm sure you did everything you could, Mordin." Shepard said sympathetically.

"Arrived too late; cannot delay now." Mordin lowered. "One survivor, immune to Genophage, can synthesize cure from tissue."

"And she's still here?" Shepard questioned.

"Yes. Last hope for Krogan. If she's dies, Genophage cure… problematic." Mordin paused, "Please be careful. Krogan slow to trust."

Shepard nodded, turning to the Krogan behind the glowing barrier. Cass gaped slightly, now realizing that she had never been around a female Krogan.

"I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy." Shepard introduced herself.

"Are you here to kill me?" The female spoke lowly, voice somewhat muffled.

"Goddess." Liara breathed; looking over the female's vitals on her omni-tool. "What's she been through."

"Urdnot Wrex and I are here to take you home." Shepard spoke softly.

"Why are you here, Commander Shepard?"

"You're the future of the Krogan race; I'm fighting for that." Shepard spoke with conviction.

"Then I hope you brought and army."

Cass swallowed thickly; so much for routine.

* * *

"Fucking Cerberus, mother-fucking-" Cass grumbled.

"Cassandra!" Liara and Shepard shrieked simultaneously; falling into step with the girl.

"What?" Cass sneered. "You're thinking it too! You just won't say it."

They should have seen this coming; every time something bad happens, Cerberus is behind it. It was pissing her off! They had basically destroyed her home. Hurrying down the hall in front of her mother and the rest of the team, Cass continued to rage.

"That doesn't mean-" Shepard started, stopping as a shadow fell to their left. "What was that-"

Cass came to a halt, as a Yahg leapt through the opening on their left side, tumbling past the flames; a bloodied Varren carcass in its hand.

"There goes the next shadow broker." Shepard laughed.

"I swear it was whispering T'soni the whole time." Garrus added.

"Not funny." Liara scowled.

Cass laughed, "You better watch out Liara!"

"It's not funny!" Liara huffed as they continued down the hall.

* * *

Cass breathed deeply out of relief watching as the heavy-mech fell. It was close, the barrier nearly failed; if it had, well, she didn't even want to think about it.

Stretching, the girl watched as the shuttle appeared on the landing zone across the space. Shuffling over to where her mother and the rest of the team stood, Cass returned a half smile to the one of relief her mother was giving her.

As Wrex jumped from the shuttle door, and pounded over the where the female was being released; she suppressed a laugh as Wrex shoved Mordin out of the way only to have his helping hand rejected.

"Let's go!" A Cerberus officer bellowed, appearing from the upper level, setting in with their jet boots.

Cass scowled, rage bubbling in her chest. More of them! Pulling out her pistol and sprinting toward the incoming soldiers, the girl was pulled back by her mother as two gun shots went off behind them; the soldiers fell, blood splattering; the heavy shotgun smoking in the female Krogan's hands.

Shaking away her mother's hands, the girl stomped over to the sputtering Cerberus officer. Kneel down over him, one leg on each side the girl grabbed the front of the dying man's chest piece.

"Why the fuck are you here?!" Cass yelled with furry; shaking the man; his blood splattering onto her face as he went limp.

"Cass." Shepard said quietly, placing a hand on the teen's back.

"What?!" The girl growled; glaring at her mother out of the corner of her eye; still half holding the now dead soldier.

"He's dead." Shepard's eyes followed her daughters.

"Oh." Cass scowled, dropping the man's torso to the ground roughly; the girl simply turned on her heel and strode to the shuttle without a word.

* * *

After a long, hot shower and a change of clothes, Cass was unenthused to find her mother waiting for her at her desk.

"What's up?" Cass frowned, squeezing her hair dry into a white towel.

"What happened back there?" Shepard asked.

"What do you mean?" Cass' brow furrowed.

"At the end there; you seemed… upset."

Cass scowled. "Weren't you?"

Shepard frowned, "Cass, that, well, you seemed a little hysterical- I was worried."

"Hysterical." Cass snorted. "I was not _hysterical._"

"Cass." Spoke in an almost scolding tone.

"I was pissed." Cass growled. "I was real fucking angry, okay?"

"Cassandra." The commander warned.

"Fine- sorry. I was mad."

Shepard's eye brows rose questioningly; forcing the girl to explain further.

"Cerberus fu- screws everything up. They took my home; Omega was home. And everything that happened before that; it's like we were doing something good, but- you know what I'm saying, I just let it get the best of me- sorry."

"Cass, you don't have to apologize for being mad, I just want to know that you're okay."

"Okay." Cass sighed. "I'm fine, really."

Shepard smiled half-heartedly. "Okay."

* * *

"You must be the Commander's daughter." The female Krogan commented as Cass shuffled into the medical bay.

"Uh, yeah. Hey." Cass greeted shyly; still slightly awed by the female Krogan.

"You seem to hold your own in battle for one so young."

"I'm not that young." Cass replied, slightly indignant.

The female chuckled ever so slightly. "I meant no offense."

"Sorry-"

"There's no need to apologize."

Cass frowned, scraping the heel of her boot over the other foot. "I should probably go- um, I didn't get your name."

"I surrendered my name long ago when I became a shaman of the female clan; I belong to my sisters now."

"Oh. I didn't know the Krogans had female shamans." Cass replied.

"Wisdom comes from pain- the Genophage has made us very wise. Rather than give into to despair, a few of us chose to preserve the ancient ways.

Cass frowned, pausing in thought. "What will you do when its cured then?"

"The culture and knowledge that I have gained in my time is something I will spread- when our children our born, the Krogan will be able to flourish."

Cass nodded. "Wrex says you're going to get a new planet."

The Krogan laughed. "Of course he did. These things will take time. There's much to do."

"He is kind of overzealous, huh?" Cass tapped her chin before smiling. "I mean, he did just perform a Krogan air drop- literally."

The female laughed once more; "You are a very interesting child."

"I wonder if I could do an air drop- It'd probably hurt; maybe if Cortez lowered the shuttle a little more-" Cass began to rant slightly, more to herself than the Krogan.

"I'm going to vote for no more air drops." Shepard spoke dryly, appearing in the doorway with Mordin.

"You always show up at the worse times." Cass sighed exasperatedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shepard's hands rested on her hips.

"Nothing; I'm going to go bother Liara. It was nice to meet you." Cass nodded toward the female Krogan before slipping out of the medbay before her mother could stop her.

* * *

"How're you feeling?" Shepard asked, placing her hand atop her daughter's back and rubbing gently; the girl was stretched out on the bed hugging a pillow between her arms and head.

"Fine." Cass mumbled sleepily.

"It was an eventful day."

Cass grunted, "You're kidding right."

"What do you mean?" Shepard's nose scrunched up.

"We're in a war, the reapers, curing the genophage- All of our days are going to be eventful."

Shepard's hand paused. "Let's just take it day by day then."

Cass frowned into the pillow as her eyes began to close as her mother's soothing motion began to lull her to sleep.

"Well, you get some sleep, kiddo. I'll see you in the morning." Shepard stood and walked toward the cabin's door. "I love you."

Shepard's statement was met with silence, the teen already asleep.

* * *

AN: Not much to say, other than that we're steadily progressing in this story. Please Review! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

"She takes me on missions with her and everything, but the moment we do something as simple as a supply run, she gives me a babysitter." Cass grumbled.

"She only does it because she cares." Liara replied; keeping pace with the teen.

"We're on the fucking citadel, for Christ's sake." Cass paused at Liara's warning glare. "Sorry."

"With everything that's happening now, we should be traveling in teams." Liara argued.

"This is unnecessary. Besides; I have my own business to take care of and I can do it without a babysitter, Liara." Cass scowled. "Don't you have some broker things to do?"

"Well, yes; but I don't think it's appropriate for me to leave you alone."

"Come on, Liara. I'm fine. I can take care of myself easily and unless you want to be hanging out with Aria T'loak for the next few hours-"

"You are not getting involved with her again." Liara groused as they walked through the crowd down to the café overlooking the presidium.

"I never stopped being involved with her." Cass rolled her eyes, dropping into the seat across from the Asari ungracefully. "You make it sound like I'm sleeping with her."

"Cassandra! You're- You can't-"

"God, Liara! I was joking. Jeez." Cass put her hands up in mock defense.

"Sorry, I just-"

"Don't like her. Got it. Most people don't." Cass stood. "Anyways, I should really get going-"

"Cass."

"Liara; seriously?"

"Fine. Just don't tell your mother." The Asari sighed.

"Thanks Liara!" Cass grinned, half hugging the Asari before tearing off into the crowds once more.

* * *

"You're kidding." Cass' tone completely flat.

"Do I look like I am kidding. This is what I need you to do; so you do it." Aria replied whilst examining her nails. "I want the Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and Eclipse under control; you can do that."

"Me? Seriously? What serious mercenary is going to listen to me? And how is this even supposed to help us win back Omega?"

"All of them will listen to you." Aria answered seriously, eyes bearing into her young protégé. "You have my name, and your mother's name behind you. Use that. As for Omega, we need to use them, and to use them, I need them under control, as I have said."

"But-"

"No. I've seen you kill before. Do what you have to. Just take care of it."

"Why can't you?"

Aria laughed wickedly. "Are you that naïve? Maybe I've put too much faith in you. If you have neglected to notice, we're on the fucking citadel; C-Sec is watching my every move."

"Fine. I'll take care of it." Cass growled. "But I'm doing it my fucking way."

"That's my girl."

* * *

Cass groaned as she could make out the bald head of Darner Vosque at the end of the dock. She had already dealt with Jona Sedaris, there was no way she was letting that crazy bitch out, and Sayn was easy enough to convince; but Vosque was going to be a whole new puzzle.

"Ah, I see Aria sends her little lackey." Vosque sneered.

"Cut the shit, Vosque. You know why I am here." Cass retorted.

"Then you know what I need."

"And what exactly is that?"

"General Oraka has been snooping around in my business- he needs to go." Vosque smirked, stepping close to the girl.

Cass grimaced; she couldn't kill the general…

"So now you know what needs to be done. And tell Aria the next time we meet I'll have her blue ass in bed with me…" Vosque paused, eyeing the girl; a gleam in his eye. "Or perhaps, you would do nicely."

Cass suppressed the urge to throw the punch as the Blue Suns leader rubbed her hair between his fingers.

"You've grown into-"

"Stay AWAY from MY daughter!"

Cass' eyes widened as Vosque went crashing to the floor; knocked out cold; her mother standing beside her, rubbing her knuckles on her right hand.

"What the fuck?!" Cass exclaimed as she gather her bearings. "Were you following me?!"

Shepard didn't respond, but instead grabbed her daughter by her upper arm and pulled her away from the unconscious mercenary dragging them toward the dock entrance.

"LET go!" Cass ripped her arm away as the duo entered the elevator.

"Cass." Shepard warned.

"What did you do that for?! God! I could've handled that! You probably just screwed me over; if he remembers! Shit!" The girl ranted pacing the small space.

"I was protecting you- The Blue Suns? Seriously? Why would you ever get involved with them, and The General-"

"I wasn't going to kill him! I'm not stupid."

"Why were you even speaking to him?"

"I'm doing some business for Aria-"

"Goddammit, Cass!" Shepard exclaimed. "Nothing good will-"

"I know what I am doing!" Cass growled. "I do this for Aria, we get war assets. The Blue Suns, Blood Pack and Eclipse are the largest mercenary groups in the galaxy; to have them fighting, you do the fucking math."

"Cass-"

"Don't "Cass," me! I knew what I was doing- You just came charging in become he was hitting on me-"

"He was more than-"

"So what! I could've handled Vosque; And why the hell were you following me anyways?"

"Liara told-"

"Of course she did." The teen interrupted.

"I'm sorry. I just want to protect you."

"I know. But you don't _need_ to." Cass emphasized as they exited the elevator, back on the presidium level.

"I'm sorry. But I still don't think this is something you should be doing."

"And you are entitled to your opinions-"

"As your mother, my opinions are the only ones that matter." Shepard replied.

Cass rolled her eyes, pausing in thought; she smirked. The look didn't go unnoticed by the commander who raised her brow in question.

"Since you're so adamant about this; I'll let you help."

"You'll what?" Shepard frowned, not quite believing the words that just left her daughters mouth. Didn't she just say no…?

"You heard me; you can help." Cass leered. "But we're doing it my way."

Shepard frowned further but nodded, following after the girl.

* * *

"Hey Narl." Cass nodded at the Batarian while entering the room; her mother trailing uncertainly behind her.

"Cass." Narl greeted; eyes moving to the commander. "I'm surprised you got her to help."

"I know." Cass grinned. "Plan should go off without a hitch."

"Plan?" Shepard frowned.

"Put your hands behind your back and get on your knees." Cass instructed.

"You're kidding." Shepard's forehead creased.

"I'm not." Cass said dryly. "Hurry up, and try to look like we beat you up."

Shepard scowled, but did as asked; just in time as the Blood Pack garbed Vorcha entered.

The red eyed alien laughed sinisterly. "Aria's instructions to board citadel undetected were one thing, but now this! Commander Shepard, want you to know that your head will be hood ornament on my personal shuttle."

"Keep your distance, Crete." Cass growled; stepping in front of her mother. "So you agree to Aria's terms?"

"Most definitely, Aria can use Blood Pack as she sees fit." Crete barked.

"Wasn't talking to you, Crete." Cass scoffed. "Gril?"

"You have my word!" Gril responded. "Now open fire!"

Cass' pistol flew up; firing once shot into Crete while Narl killed the last Vorcha; As Shepard stood; Cass walked forward, leaving only a foot of space between her and the new Blood Pack leader.

"Don't double cross Aria, Gril." Cass threatened, "Now get out of here."

"I'll clean this up. You should go too." Narl coughed.

Cass nodded goodbye, her and her mother walking out the door.

"You could have let me know the plan." The mother stated, following her girl down the hall.

"I could have, but it was more fun this way." Cass smiled. "You should have seen your face."

"Ha." Shepard frowned, drawing the girl under her arm and pulling them along. "So, what's next. And also, in asking this; I am not at all condoning any of this; nor the fact that you blatantly ignored me when I said no."

"Yeah Yeah." Cass replied sarcastically. . "Sure you're not."

"I absolutely am not. I am doing this so I can make sure you're safe." Shepard responded.

"Got it." Cass rolled her eyes. "And it's fine. Cause we're done."

"What about the Blue Suns? And that guy- Vosque." Shepard spoke with disdain.

"Turns out he doesn't remember jack shit about what happened before you knocked him out cold; and Oraka is backing off because I made a deal with some arms dealers for him. Everyone is happy."

"When did you do all of that?"

"When you were off making kissy face with Liara when we stopped for lunch." Cass explained simply.

"I was not!"

"Were too!" Cass laughed.

Cass rolled her eyes before trotting off toward the Normandy's docking bay; leaving her mother behind.

Shepard followed after her; a look of confusion on her face. How does her daughter know arms dealers?

* * *

"It's done." Cass stated; falling onto the couch beside Aria; she had snuck off ship while the commander was busy with requisition forms.

"Good."

"So what's the plan?" Cass asked. "For Omega?"

"It will be soon." Aria's eyes gleamed. "We'll bring fucking fire down on Cerberus. I will call on you when it's time."

Cass nodded before standing, "I'll talk to you soon."

"Fine." Aria paused. "Cass."

"Yeah?"

"Good work."

Cass nodded, turning her back before breaking into a grin.

* * *

The teen frowned while glancing out of the corner of her eye. She had been sitting on the cabin's bed for the last hour or so playing a game on the data pad, while the commander continued to watch her silently from behind her desk the entire time. It was driving Cass crazy.

Another glance and the teen snapped.

"What?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Shepard frowned.

"You've been staring at me for an hour; so what? Is there something you need to tell me or are you just being creepy?"

"I am not being creepy!" Shepard scowled, arms crossing over her chest in indignantly. "And I have not."

"Have too!" Cass argued.

"I haven't."

"YES, you have." Cass growled. "So you want to tell me what's up or should I go find somewhere where you won't watch me for a fucking eternity."

"Cassandra!"

"Sorry-" Cass mumbled, acknowledging her slip, "But really, what's up?"

"Fine." Shepard relented. "I suppose I was just thinking; after everything you did today, well, I'm impressed. Not exactly in your choice of _companionship_-"

"I am not sleeping with her!" Cass shrieked. "Why does everyone make it sound like I'm-"

"I- You? What? Who?" Shepard choked out.

"Shit. No- you used companion- I just thought that you thought that I'm fu- sleeping with Aria." Cass stammered; sheepishly rubbing the back of her hair.

Shepard visibly paled. Was her daughter that old already? Was it time for the talk?!

"Cass; you're, um, not, you know… Are you?"

"Sleeping with Aria? No. Never."

"So you're not, um, sexually-"

"God mom! We are not having this conversation." Cass held her hands up. "No way!"

"Cass, I really think that if you're at this, um, stage in your, uh, life, the we should talk about-" Shepard began to explain.

"No. No way. Nuh uh. Not going to happen." Cass interrupted, pounding toward the door; Shepard a few paces behind.

"Cass! Come back! Do you want Liara to be here too? I can go-" Shepard stopped as the elevator doors shut only a few inches from her nose. Shepard sighed. "That went well…"

* * *

"So your mom tells me-" Liara began.

"Oh god. Not you too." Cass groaned.

"Cass, I'm just trying to-"

"Liara. Please." Cass groused; her eyes begging. "I came down here," the girl motioned to the completely silent space underneath the engineering deck, "To avoid this conversation."

"I really think we should talk about this; your mother too."

Cass laughed. "You're serious, aren't you? Like really really serious about this."

"Of course we are!" Shepard nearly ran down the stairs, making her presence known.

"You've really got to stop following me around." Cass spoke. "It's getting really creepy."

"Cassandra." Shepard warned, hands making their way to her hips.

"Cass, we just want to talk and, uh-" Liara frowned, uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

Laughing even harder, the girl had to stop herself from doubling over. "I can't believe you two!" She breathed. "I am nearly 18 years old and you think that I haven't had sex yet? Or perhaps you think I have but I'm- what is it? -Not being safe."

"Cass!" Shepard and Liara practically shrieked, as if the mother had expected none of this, her little girl doing- she didn't even want to think about it.

"I mean, come on, I spent 2 years on my own; it's not like I've taken a vow of celibacy or something." Cass snorted.

"I- Who was- no. No, I don't want to know- I-" Shepard stammered; while Liara stood there, gaping.

"Well, I'm glad we had this talk." Cass grinned sinisterly, before sauntering toward the stairs. "it's really something to see the Great Commander Shepard brought to her knees by a sex talk." Swaying her hips almost obscenely, Cass whipped around at the base of the steps, the girl's eyes gleamed. "Have fun processing."

Shepard and Liara both paled, sharing mirrored horrified looks; watching as the girl strolled away.

* * *

AN: I'm on time! I'm even early! Yay me! Anyways, Probably be curing the Genophage next; and then possibly off to Omega and beyond! Also, I really like the Citadel DLC, so I was thinking of throwing that in as a couple chapter part too, but thought I would ask your opinions on whether you want it or not. Please Review, Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

"Isn't it, like nepotism, or something?" Cass asked, leaning against the shuttle door.

"Cass, I don't know if-"

"Well I guess it might be a little hypocritical for you to answer-"

"Hey." Shepard warned, giving her daughter a pointed look.

"Sorry," Cass rolled her eyes, "But really, this is the Primarch's son that we're going after, right?"

Garrus coughed uncomfortably. "Yes, but it's not uncommon for children of military parents to follow in their footsteps; but this is a little out of the ordinary."

"Shepard-" Cortez spoke. "I'm going to have to drop you here; there's way to much activity for us to get in there undetected.

"Alright. Garrus, Cass. You ready?" Shepard said; upholstering her weapon.

Cass nodded in reply watching as the doors revealed the war zone beneath them.

* * *

"What the fuck is that thing?" Cass gasped; watching the massive, foreign Reaper like creature fly off toward their destination.

"It's a Harvester." Garrus replied whilst firing at some husks climbing through the rubble.

"But what is it?" Cass pushed further, continuing to fire alongside Garrus.

"Are you guys clear over there?" Shepard bellowed over the gunfire.

"Yeah! We're good-" Cass responded as Garrus picked off the remaining reaper slave. "Are we almost there? I'm ready to get out of here and away from that thing."

"Nav point says we're close." Shepard said as they began to scale more rubble.

"Thank god-" Cass faltered as she over stepped, missing her footing, she slipped against her mother. "Sorry."

Shepard frowned helping the girl to a more stable position. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Cass nodded and continued to move. "What do you think happened here?"

"I'm not sure." Shepard frowned, "Clearly something's gone wrong, I suppose we'll find out when we reach Victus."

"I suppose so."

* * *

"Alright men, Shuttles are inbound. Get ready to move out!" Tarquin ordered before turning to Shepard. "Commander, come with is. We're a shell of what we were- we could use the help."

Shepard nodded. "Send me the nav-point. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, that'll give us time to do a little recon. See what were up against."

"Victus, you have a second chance here, make their sacrifice count."

"Understood Commander, hope to see you at the rendezvous." Victus stated before walking away.

"Alright." Shepard breathed, "Let's move out; we'll have time to go back to the ship; rest up."

Cass nodded following her mother and Garrus.

"I'm so fucking sick of Cerberus. Planting a bomb on Tuchanka?!" Cass huffed noisily. "Like what the actual-"

"You'll be very sorry if you finish that sentence." Shepard glowered.

"Whatever." Cass rolled her eyes. "We're all thinking it."

"Well, maybe it's best if we keep those thoughts to ourselves."

"Fine." Cass sighed, putting her hands up before crossing them in a pout.

Today was terrible. There were reaper's creatures crawling everywhere and when that giant harvester blew, it nearly knocked her flat on her back; she was tired and sore. She had to send a flare of biotics to unwrap a husk from her shoulders and in doing so, practically blew out her shoulder. And not they had to go out again to disable a bomb. Ridiculous.

* * *

"So when are headed back down there?" Cass asked, settling against the desk where her mother was seated.

"Garrus, James and I will be leaving in an hour." Shepard responded simply, letting her head rest in her hands.

"You're kidding." Cass' tone flat.

"Do you really think I'm going to take you down there?" Shepard asked incredulously. "There's a goddamn bomb down there, I am not going to take my baby near a giant-"

"I'm not a baby." Cass growled, turning to face her mother, hair falling in her face.

"That's debatable." Shepard joked halfheartedly.

Cass scowled. "I want to come."

"I know, but it isn't going to happen."

"You do realize that the galaxy is crawling with Reapers, right? And that a bomb is probably not going to be the thing that destroys us all."

"Cass, please." Shepard sighed heavily. "I have enough on my mind without you arguing with me on this. And I can tell you're tired and hurting."

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, Cass." Shepard warned. "I can tell when you're hurting, you've practically be nursing your shoulder since we got on the shuttle. You're lucky I haven't sent you down to Chakwas."

"Mom, come on, I'm fine-"

"Enough Cassandra." Shepard began to rub her temples. "If any other member of this crew were to argue with me like this it would be considered insubordination, so just stop, please."

Cass frowned, watching her mother. It was clear the woman was stressed; and obviously having to go on these missions back to back wasn't easy.

"Okay. Sorry." Cass apologized before walking out of the room.

Shepard sighed once more letting her head fall back into her hands.

* * *

"Thanks doc." Cass said, hopping off the medical cot.

"No problem; you should be more careful when using your biotics, that shoulder is going to need some rest and hopefully those deep tissue bruises will go away in a few days." Chakwas replied.

The teen nodded in thanks and watched the doctor leave the med-bay; leaving her and Mordin, who was furiously working, alone.

"How's it going, Mordin?" Cass questioned, glancing over the Salarian's shoulder.

"Cure probable, yet to synthesize. Wrex not fan of needles, yet to receive tissue sample."

"You're kidding? Wrex hasn't come up yet?"

"No. Waiting for female, she went to retrieve."

"Like, retrieve the sample or the, um, Krogan."

"Unsure. Hopefully, Krogan."

Cass laughed. Of course the leader of Clan Urdnot would be afraid of getting poked by a Salarian."

"Do you think she might need help?" The girl giggled.

"Unlikely. Female very persuasive. Will likely lean Krogan into new age; if cure synthesized of course."

"OKAY, I'm going, I'm going!" Wrex's voice boomed from behind the door. The female and clan leader appearing as the doors swished open. "Alright, doc. Let's get this over with."

"Will be quick. Might feel pressure. Don't move." Mordin said, pulling out a large looking needle.

"I'm watching you." Wrex eyes the needle warily, or what could be considered warily for a Krogan.

Cass had to suppress a laugh as Mordin advanced toward the Krogan, Wrex clearly uncomfortable.

"If this is how Wrex handles the war, we are doomed." The female Krogan spoke, settling on the cot next to the amused girl.

"I'm sure he'll be fine- it is a big needle." Cass laughed, her head leaning to the side to get a better look.

"Okay. Done. You may go. Will be done soon." Mordin held the needle up, examining it's contents.

"Good." Wrex coughed awkwardly. "Let me know when you're done."

As the Krogan warlord left, Cass did nothing to suppress a smile.

* * *

"The Primarch's son died?" Cass frowned, watching her mother from the bed.

"Yes." Shepard's expression grim. "He sacrificed himself, it- it was incredibly brave."

Cass nodded solemnly. "I can't believe the Turians would place a bomb, well, not that I can't believe it, but it is kind of a bitch move."

Shepard glared at her daughter, sending her an obvious warning.

"So, Mordin's almost done." Cass stated, ignoring her mother's look.

"I know." Shepard replied, "I spoke with him when we got back-"

"So, how're we going to do it?"

"I don't know." Shepard frowned. "I believe Mordin has an idea, but we'll be meeting about it once everything is done."

"It's kind of crazy, you know?" Cass smiled slightly. "That we're going to do this. Curing the genophage, it's insane."

"I know." Shepard smiled back. "If anything good will come from this war, it will be this." Standing, the mother placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Ow- hey." Cass grumbled, pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Shepard frowned, immediately falling into mom mode.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a bruise."

"Oh." Shepard lowered, clearly not quite believing.

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Shepard questioned, stepping toward the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The teen replied backing away.

"I'm not so sure-" The mother lunged toward her daughter, grabbing the girl's wrist, pulling her close.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Cass struggled to pull away as her mother grabbed the neck of her tshirt, pulling it to the side, revealing the purple and black bruises along the girl's shoulder and collar bone.

"Oh my god!" Shepard explained. "Did this happen today?"

"Yeah." Cass shrugged, pushing away her mother's probing fingers. "I may have over-exerted my biotics and there was a lot of pressure and a husk and um, yeah…"

"Okay, you need to go see Chakwas right now."

"I already did."

"Right now-" Shepard paused. "Wait? You already did?"

"Yup."

"So If I go and talk to Chakwas, she'll corroborate?"

"Yes." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I- okay. Good girl." The mother praised sincerely.

Blushing, the girl sauntered out of the room before her mother could embarrass her further.

* * *

"Mom is being so weird, or weirder than normal." Cass stated seriously, draping herself over Liara's bed.

"Why's that?" The Asari asked, not bothering to look away from her screen.

"She just is."

"There has to be a reason."

"She went all, like, mom-mode-"

"Well, she is a mother." Liara interrupted.

"Don't be lame."

"I am not-"

"You are." Cass stated, "Pretty sure we've already had this conversation."

"I am not lame-"

"_Anyways_." Cass rolled her eyes. "I got a bruise on my shoulder and she flipped her shit. Like mom-mode but way worse."

"Cass." Liara warned.

"I think she's like, super stressed." Cass continued, ignoring Liara. "I think she needs, like, lady time."

"Lady time?"

"You know what I'm talking about. There's usually a bed involved- or perhaps a desk, in your case."

"Cassandra-"

"I'm serious, though. I think you guys need to get together for a bit, we've all been so busy, but my mom said to take it day by day and, well, I don't think she's following her own advice, but maybe she should and I think you could help." Cass explained.

Liara smiled slightly, moving to sit with the girl on the bed. "I'll talk to her."

"Great, but please, like, lock the door when you _talk." _

"Cass, we don't just have-"

"No- no way. I'm gonna stop you there." Cass threw her hands up and nearly fell off the bed in her haste to run out. "I do not want to hear about your nightlife; Just like I won't let you hear about mine. Or do you want to relive-"

"No. No, I'm fine. I'll talk to your mother, I think we all need to take a time out."

Cass waved on her way out the door. "Thanks, Liara! Talk to you later."

* * *

AN: Sorry! I know, I suck and I haven't updated in a while and this chapter is short haha. I'm back in school and have been writing so many papers that I'm pretty sure I'm going to get carpal-tunnel, so clearly I haven't been especially motivated to be writing this. So, my updates are probably going to be pretty erratic for the time being, but I will absolutely try to update more frequently. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
